


Im Bann des Meeres

by Arctic14



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Slow Romance, Spock saves Jim
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic14/pseuds/Arctic14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entspricht das was Spock Jim noch im Rausch der Betäubungsmittel nach einer Operation sagen hört den wahren Gefühlen des Captains?</p>
<p>---„Wisst ihr was, ihr beiden,“ begann Jim. Er fühlte sich … gut, ohne Schmerzen, einfach gut … Doch er musste ja seinen Satz beenden. „Ich liebe euch beide.“<br/>Die Augen des Doktors wurden weit und Spock spannte seine Muskeln ein wenig stärker an.<br/>Verstanden sie nicht, was er sagen wollte? „Ich liebe euch vielleicht beide auf eine andere Weise, aber doch liebe ich euch. Ihr seid meine besten Freunde. Pille du bist mein Bruder, und Spock, dich würde ich sofort heiraten, wenn du es nur auch wolltest.“ ---</p>
<p>Jetzt mit verbesserter Rechtschreibung und Grammatik, dank HmmNope!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Bann des Meeres

**Author's Note:**

> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

für URMELI2007

Endlich Landurlaub! Captain James T. Kirk warf einen letzten Blick auf sein Bild im Spiegel und warf sich dann die Reisetasche über die Schultern. Und es war nicht nur Landurlaub, nein! Es war Landurlaub mit seinem Ersten Offizier gemeinsam! Spock hatte zugestimmt ihn zu begleiten. Er konnte es immer noch kaum fassen und jedes Mal, wenn er an ihr Gespräch dachte, zauberte es ihm erneut ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

Sie hatten zu dritt beim Abendessen gesessen: Spock, Pille und er selbst. Es war schon lange vereinbart gewesen, dass er und der Doktor den Urlaub zusammen verbrachten und Jim hätte sich noch ein Jahr zuvor nichts besseres vorstellen können, als Touren durch Bars und andere Etablissements mit seinem Freund zu unternehmen, wäre da nicht ein reservierter, disziplinierter, kontrollierter Vulkanier in sein Leben getreten, der ihm nicht aus dem Kopf ging.  
„Spock“ versuchte er, wie auch schon viele Male zuvor, jedoch schon fast ohne Hoffnung. „Ja, Captain.“ „Warum kommen Sie nicht mit uns runter? Ich habe gehört, es soll eine interessante Flora geben und auch der Ozean wir Ihnen sicher zusagen. Er soll sicher genug zum Schwimmen sein.“ Er konnte schon hören wie der Vulkanier sagen würde: 'Danke Captain, aber ich muss ablehnen. Es ist unlogisch in physisch anstrengenden Aktivitäten Erholung zu suchen!'. Doch es kam anders, als er erwartet hatte.  
Natürlich war da die hochgezogene Augenbraue, aber die Worte, die sie begleiteten, machten Jim zum glücklichsten Mann des Universums. „Es ist tatsächlich ein interessanter Planet. Ich werde ihre Einladung gerne annehmen.“  
Der Captain brauchte ein wenig, bis er sein strahlendes Grinsen so weit gezügelt hatte, um zu sprechen ohne sich dabei zu verraten. „Das ist ja wunderbar.“  
Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er den Doktor gar nicht gefragt hatte und er sah etwas schuldig zu McCoy hinüber. Pille jedoch schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren. Mit einem wissenden Glanz in den Augen sah er zwischen seinen beiden Freunden hin und her. „Ja, das ist es!“ stimmte auch er in Jims Richtung zwinkernd hinzu. „Wir werden Sie, Mr. Spock, in alle menschlichen, unlogischen Landurlaubtätigkeiten einführen, die angeboten werden. Sie werden sich amüsieren!“  
„Das bezweifle ich, Doktor. Bleiben Vulkanier doch von solchen Emotionen verschont.“  
„Vielleicht… Doch ich wette, dass sie es mindestens genießen werden.“ konterte der McCoy schnell.  
„Bitte, Doktor, werden Sie nicht beleidigend!“ verteidigte Spock seine vulkanische Würde, aber Jim sah in der entspannten Haltung seiner Schultern, dass er es nicht so meinte. Das waren Spock und Pille: Die zwei Männer waren ein Pol und ein Gegenpol und so waren sie, auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würden, Freunde auf eine ganz besondere Art.  
Pille jedoch ließ sich nicht verunsichern. „Ich kenne sie, Spock. Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht halb so grünblütig sind, wie Sie aussehen!“  
Darauf hob der Angesprochene nur seine Augenbraue. „Sie als mein zuständiger Arzt sollten die Farbe meines Blutes wohl kennen, Doktor McCoy!“  
Sein Ton hatte einen leicht abschätzigen Klang, aber Pille sah nur noch einmal zwischen dem Captain und dem Ersten Offizier hin und her. „Tatsächlich? Ich werde Sie, wenn wir wieder aufs Schiff kommen, noch einmal Fragen und dann wette ich schon jetzt meine runden gegen ihre spitze Ohren, dass sie nicht abstreiten werden, dass es Ihnen gefallen hat. Immerhin behaupten Sie ja immer, dass Vulkanier nicht lügen können.“  
McCoy grinste triumphierend. Spock jedoch war sein gewohnt ruhiges Selbst. „Tatsächlich!“ Dann erhob sich der Vulkanier mit üblich fließenden Bewegungen, die Jim niemals aufhören konnte zu bewundern. „Doktor, Captain, bitte entschuldigen Sie mich, ich muss einiges für den Landgang zusammen packen.“  
„Natürlich Spock, bis später!“ fand der Captain seine Worte wieder und rief ihm dann noch gut gelaunt hinterher: „Wir beamen um 1900 runter.“  
„Ich bin über ihren Zeitplan Informiert.“ antwortete der Wissenschaftsoffizier mit einem Glanz in den Augen, den der Captain bei jedem anderen als neckisch bezeichnet hätte, aber doch nie bei Spock, bevor der Vulkanier aus dem Raum verschwand.  
An seiner Stelle trat Leutnant Uhura ein. Ihr Blick schweifte kurz durch den Raum, bevor er an ihrem befehlshabenden Offizier und dem Chefarzt der Enterprise hängen blieb. Mit einem kleinen Umweg am Replikator vorbei bahnte sie sich ihren Weg zu den zwei Männern und setzte sich auf ihren gewöhnlichen Platz. „Captain, Leonard!“ grüßte sie, die fröhlichen Gesichter der beiden musternd. Dann fiel es ihr ein! Die beiden Männer gingen ja ab heute Abend auf Landurlaub. Kein Wunder, dass ihre Stimmung dementsprechend gut war. „Der Planet bietet eine Vielzahl an Vergnügungsmöglichkeiten.“  
McCoy nickte ihr mit vollem Mund zu, der Captain reagierte wenig. Komisch! Sie versuchte erneut ein Gespräch aufzubauen: „Wenn ich fragen darf: Was haben Sie für ihre freie Zeit geplant?“  
„Ohh, ich bin mir nicht sicher.“ antwortete der Captain endlich, vergeblich versuchend das penetrante Grinsen von seinem Gesicht zu wischen. „Spock hat gerade zugestimmt, uns zu begleiten.“  
„Ahh!“ Einiges wurde mit dieser Erklärung für Uhura klar. Sie war nicht umsonst Kommunikationsoffizierin, was sich bestätigte, als sie einen vielsagenden Blick mit dem Arzt wechselte. Um nicht ganz so auffällig zu wirken, zuckte McCoy mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß auch nicht welche Laus dem Spitzohr über die Leber gelaufen ist, aber ich denke er wird unsere übliche Kneipentour nicht schätzen können.“  
Uhura nickte und auch Jim schaltete sich sofort ein. Er wollte, dass Spock diese Zeit wirklich genoss, wie auch immer das aussehen mochte: Er würde ihn Stunden lange Steine und Pflanzen analysieren lassen, oder Museen durchforsten, wenn es das war, was der Vulkanier wollte. „Nein, Pille, ich fürchte wir müssen die Bars für den nächsten Landurlaub aufheben.“ Dabei klang er jedoch nicht sehr betrübt, was der Doktor wohl mit einem Grinsen wahrnahm. „Scotty ist ja auch noch da!“ seufzend gab er Jim damit eine einfache Möglichkeit, sich von der Gruppe mit Spock abzuspalten.  
„Tut mir leid, Pille, ich werde euch für einen Abend begleiten.“  
„Ach, Jim, wir kommen schon klar.“ beruhigte ihn sein Freund und zwinkerte verschwörerisch. „Vielleicht genießen wir es auch mal uns zu entspannen, ohne unter dauernder Aufsicht des Captains zu stehen.“  
Jim grinste ihm dankbar zu und jetzt schaltete sich Uhura wieder ein. „Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte:...“ Sie zählte einige kulturell interessante Stätten auf, von denen sie annahm, sie würden Spock zusagen. Doch der Captain schien nur mit halbem Ohr bei der Sache zu sein. „Ich denke wir werden mehr Möglichkeiten, als Zeit haben.“ Mit einem charmanten Lächeln nahm er seinen Worten die unbeabsichtigt abweisende Härte. Schulterzuckend fügte er hinzu: „Es sind nur drei Tage!“ Dann jedoch konnte er seine Ungeduld nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er würde es später bei Uhura wieder gut machen, aber im Augenblick wollte er nur schnell in seine Kabine, um für den Landurlaub zu packen und dann konnte er es nicht mehr erwarten, die Oberfläche des Planeten mit Spock an seiner Seite zu sehen.  
„Entschuldigt mich, aber ich sollte auch noch einige Sachen packen.“ Er lächelte Uhura an. „Danke für die Tipps!“ und winkte dem Doktor zu. „Wir sehen uns im Transporterraum.“ Und dann war er schneller als sonst aus der Messe verschwunden. Wäre er nicht so aufgeregt gewesen, wie er es war, nicht so froh gewesen, wie er es war, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich selbst kopfschüttelnd belächelt. Zum Glück war er nicht im Dienst, denn sonst wäre ein solches Verhalten unentschuldbar gewesen! Aber nein, er hatte Urlaub - Urlaub und Spock begleitete ihn.

 

Mit einem tiefem Atemzug und einem unerschütterlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen trat er in sein Quartier. Nachdem er die Zimmer-Reservierungen geändert und sich und Spock ein Ferienhaus etwas abgelegen gemietet hatte, stockte er das erste Mal seit Jahren beim Packen seiner Tasche. Die Jeans oder die leichte Leinenhose? - er schmiss beide in die Tasche. Welches Shirt, welches Hemd...? Zum Glück hatte er nur eine wärmere Jacke. Schließlich ließ er sich lachend auf sein Bett fallen. Wie dumm er doch war: Ein Raumschiff Captain, der sich verhielt wie ein verliebter Teenager. Als ob Spock ihn mehr oder weniger achten würde, wenn sein Shirt blau oder weiß war. Letztendlich warf er einfach seine Lieblingsklamotten in die Tasche, packte ein Paar Shorts zum Schlafen ein, denn nackt ins Bett zu gehen, wie er es sonst immer tat, kam nicht in Frage, mit einem Vulkanier im selben Haus.

****

Irgendwie hatte Jim es also geschafft, ohne vor Aufregung etwas Essentielles zu vergessen, den Transporterraum zu erreichen. Pille und Scotty waren bereits da und lachten über irgendeinen Scherz, bis beiden Tränen in den Augen standen. Der Auftritt ihres Freundes, des Captains, jedoch ließ sie sich zusammenreißen, und sie schafften es ohne zu kichern zu grüßen:  
„Jim!“  
„Aye, Captain, ich habe gehört Mr. Spock wird uns begleiten!“ Der Ingenieur wusste also auch schon davon!   
An jedem anderen Tag hätte Jim das vielleicht schon misstrauisch gemacht, aber heute nickte er nur, seine Vorfreude irgendwie zumindest ein wenig versteckend. „Pille, Scotty, ich habe einige Änderungen für Spock vorgenommen und ich werde ihn begleiten.“ Die Mundwinkel des Schotten zuckten, doch er äußerte nichts. „Wir werden etwas abseits ein Ferienhaus nehmen.“  
Pille grinste ihm nach dieser Eröffnung einfach breit entgegen und Scotty schaffte es sogar ernst zu bleiben. „Aye Captain, Mr. Spock würde sich in der Touristenstadt sicher nicht so wohl fühlen.“  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich nicht mit euch kommen, kann, aber...“  
„Ach Captain, der Doktor und ich haben ein anstrengendes Programm vor uns, es ist sicher besser für Sie, mit Mr. Spock zu entspannen. Immerhin haben Sie den stressigsten Job von uns allen.“  
Jim dankte allen Umständen, dass er diese Crew haben durfte, und zwinkerte Scotty zu. „Ich dachte, Sie sind der Wundertäter auf diesem Schiff!“ Das ließ den Schotten sogar ein wenig erröten. „Ach Captain, das haben Sie aber schön gesagt.“  
Das Gespräch wäre sicher noch weiter gegangen, wäre nicht zu genau diesem Zeitpunkt der Erste Offizier mit einer Reisetasche, gekleidet in eine einfache schwarze Hose, ein ebenso dunkles Shirt und einen vulkanischen Mantel, mit üblich eleganten Bewegungen in den Raum getreten. Jim, der Spock nur in ganz wenigen Fällen in etwas anderem als seiner blauen Wissenschaftsuniform gesehen hatte, stockte der Atem - Und ohne dass er es kontrollieren konnte, wurde sein Pulsschlag schneller.  
Zum Glück lenkte Pille die Aufmerksamkeit des Vulkaniers ab, sonst hätte dieser sich sicher nach dem Wohlbefinden des Captains mit Verweis aus seine gerötete Gesichtsfarbe erkundigt. „Ahh, da ist ja das Spitzohr. Spock, die Mädchen werden ihnen in die Arme fliegen in diesem Aufzug.“  
„Das will ich nicht hoffen, Doctor!“ konterte der Vulkanier mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und Jim kicherte: Ob es war, weil er die neckende Art zwischen seinen zwei Freunden genoss, oder aus Erleichterung darüber, dass Spock anscheinend keine schnellen Damenbekanntschaften anstrebte, wusste man nicht – wahrscheinlich eine Mischung.  
„Wenn alle bereit sind...“ begann er und bekam eine Runde von Nicken zur Antwort. „Aber klar, Jim!“ „...dann rauf auf den Transporter! Kyle,“ er fixierte den Transporterchef mit blitzenden Augen. „beamen Sie mich und Mr. Spock auf die neuen Koordinaten, die ich Ihnen von meinem privaten Terminal gesendet haben; McCoy und Mr. Scott behalten die üblichen Koordinaten bei.“ „Jawohl, Sir.“ antwortete der jüngere Mann und schon flogen seine geübten Finger über die Konsole.  
Keine zehn Sekunden später verkündete er. „Alles bereit, Captain.“ und Jim antwortet wie bei jedem Landgang:  
„Energie!“ Dieses Wort alleine, das den Beamvorgang einleitete, weckte in Jim schon immer das Gefühl des Abenteuers, der Freiheit, auch der Entspannung. Es versprach interessante Planeten, die es zu entdecken galt, versprach richtige Luft zu atmen, seine Haut im Licht eines echten Sternes zu baden und wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit den geliebten Stahlwänden der Enterprise zu entkommen.

****

Der erste Atemzug, den Jim tat, nachdem sie auf einen Hügel direkt vor ihrem gemieteten Ferienhaus materialisierten, trug eine etwas fremdartige, aber nicht unangenehme Brise eines Meeres und den Atem exotischer Vegetation in sich. Der Stern dieses Systems, Kappa2, musste sich in wenigen Minuten auf den Horizont senken und als Jim einen Seitenblick auf seinen vulkanischen Freund wagte und dessen entspannte Mine sah, war er sich sicher, dass dies ein erfolgreicher Urlaub werden würde.  
Die Tür des kleinen Hauses ließ sich wie gebucht mit einem 10-Stelligen Zahlencode öffnen, den Jim extra einige Male vor sich her gesagt hatte, um ihn zu behalten, und den Spock mit nicht mehr als einem kurzen Blick würdigte, bevor er ihn für immer in seinem fotographischen Gedächtnis festgehalten hatte. Ihre Ferienwohnung hatte nur einen Stock, mit zwei Schlafzimmern zur Seite, einem großen Bad, einer geräumigen Küche und einem Wohnzimmer mit Holzdielen. In die Wand eingelassen war ein mit Stein verkleideter Feuerplatz und von einer breiten Terrasse hatte man einen atemberaubenden Blick aufs Meer hinaus. Da der Vulkanier keine Präferenz über die Wahl des Schlafzimmers hatte, quartierte sich Jim kurzerhand in dem, dass näher am Ausgang lag ein und an die gemeinsame Nutzung eines Bades gewöhnt, hatten sie schnell alle Utensilien verstaut, noch bevor Kappa2 untergegangen war.

 

Verträumt sah der Captain auf das Meer hinaus. Das sonst weiße, fast bläuliche Licht des zentralen Sternes brach sich in violetter Pracht in der Atmosphäre des Horizonts. Es waren andere Farben, als sie auf der Erde zu sehen gewesen wären, aber dennoch war es ein Sonnenuntergang mit all den verbundenen Gefühlen.  
Jim hörte die leisen Schritte erst, als Spock neben ihn an das Geländer trat. Der Vulkanier hatte bei den selbst für ihn angenehmen Temperaturen seinen Mantel abgelehnt und der blonde Mann musste sich zusammenreißen, seine Augen nicht über die schlanke, schwarze Figur neben sich wandern zu lassen. „Hast du dich fertig eingerichtet?“ fragte er mit einem Lächeln, um die anscheinend nur für ihn etwas angespannte Stille zu durchbrechen. Als Antwort erhielt er ein leichtes Senken des Kopfes. „Durchaus.“ Und schon war das Schweigen wieder so angenehm wie immer, wie zwischen zwei Freunden, die keine Worte brauchen um sich zu verstehen.  
Gemeinsam sahen sie auf das grüne Wasser des Ozeans hinaus, hinter dem Kappa2 mit einem Farbenschauspiel verschwand.  
Als der glühende Himmel nach und nach seine Farben verlor, meinte Spock schließlich mit seiner weichen, tiefen Stimme, die Jim nur zu hören bekam, wenn sein Freund seine Barrieren etwas fallen ließ: „Ich möchte Sie zur Wahl dieses Ortes beglückwünschen, Captain. Der Planet hat viele ästhetische Aspekte, und ich weiß zu schätzen, dass Sie nicht das geplante Quartier in der stark besiedelten Zone beibehalten haben.“  
„Weißt du,“ Jim zuckte mit den Schultern. „ich kann auch genießen, wenn es ruhig ist.“  
Aber Spock schien davon nichts hören zu wollen. „Nichtsdestotrotz, haben Sie ihre Abende mit Doktor McCoy und Mr. Scott aufgegeben und ich hatte in der Vergangenheit den Eindruck, dass diese Ausflüge Ihnen stets zugesagt haben.“  
Jim senkte lächelnd den Kopf. Er wollte nicht ausführen, warum er nicht einmal mit einer Faser seines Seins bereute Spock begleitet zu haben - nicht jetzt - und so sagte er leichthin: „Das kann ich auf jeder Raumstation nachholen, das...“, er deutete auf das Meer und die unberührte Landschaft. „jedoch nicht. Und außerdem: mein Name ist Jim, Spock. Wir sind im Urlaub!“ Spock schien beide Gedanken kurz abzuwägen, doch Jim ließ ihm keine Zeit mehr. „Hast du Hunger? Die haben hier jegliche frische Zutaten, die du dir wünschen kannst, ich könnte etwas kochen.“  
Ohne seine Überraschung zu verbergen sah der Vulkanier auf. „Gegen Nahrung wäre ich durchaus nicht abgeneigt, doch ich wusste nicht, dass Sie..., dass du kochen kannst, Jim.“  
Und mit der Nennung seines Namens aus diesen leicht grünlichen Lippen war Jims anfängliche Zurückhaltung wie weggeschmolzen. „Tja, Mister, es gibt einiges, was Sie nicht wissen.“ Wie wahr diese Worte doch waren, schoss es dem Captain mit etwas Bitterkeit durch den Kopf, aber der Vulkanier senkte nur erneut würdevoll den Kopf. „Das ist wahr.“  
Voller Tatendrang richtete sich der Captain jetzt auf. „Zu Hause in Iowa hatten wir keinen Replikator. Meine Mutter sagte immer, dass das künstliche Essen nicht gesund sei.“  
„Unlogisch, da die molekulare Struktur verglichen mit der natürlichen doch die gleiche ist.“ bemerkte Spock, aber Jim schüttelte gut gelaunt den Kopf.  
„Der Geschmack ist dennoch anders. Nach dem Essen wirst du wissen, was ich meine.“ Dann drehte er sich zur Tür ins Innere des Hauses. Über die Schulter rief er zurück: „Entspann dich, lese, was immer du willst, du bist im Urlaub. Ich rufe dich, wenn das Essen fertig ist.“ Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue und der Hauch eines Lächelns sahen dem jungen Captain hinterher, als er geschäftig und mit tausend Ideen für das Abendessen im Kopf in die Küche eilte.

****

Spock hatte einige informative Bericht über den hiesigen Planeten überflogen, bis Jim zum Essen rief. Die Kochkunst des Captains war wirklich nicht zu verachten und der Vulkanier scheute nicht davor zurück seine Anerkennung Preis zu geben.  
So wurde sich Jim immer sicherer die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben: hier her mit Spock zu kommen - Auch, wenn der Vulkanier sicher nicht mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn, einen unlogischen, emotionalen Menschen hegte.  
Nach einem Spiel Schach auf der Terrasse in der lauen Abendluft, in dem Spock Jim seit langem einmal wieder mit etwas mehr Leichtigkeit schlug, saßen sie noch eine Weile im Gespräch vertieft zusammen. Jims Vermutung, dass sein auf einem Wüstenplaneten geborener Freund das Meer schätzen würde, erwies sich als wahr, als er den Vulkanier hin und wieder auf den Horizont hinausblicken sah und sogar einige Fragen zur eigenen Erfahrung mit großen Gewässern gestellt bekam.  
„Sam und ich sind als wir noch klein waren oft zu unserer Tante ans Meer gefahren.“ erklärte der Captain bereitwillig. „Baden war unser größtes Ferienvergnügen und hier soll es auch möglich sein.“ Ein Gähnen hinderte ihn daran noch etwas zu sagen, doch Spock schien auch bereits zufrieden mit der Antwort.  
„Du bist müde, Jim. Du bist seit 20,45 Stunden wach. Du solltest dir Ruhe gönnen.“  
„Vielleicht hast du Recht.“ Der Captain sah noch einmal in den jetzt klaren Sternenhimmel hinauf. Die zwei Monde des Planeten standen hoch über dem Horizont und tauchten alles in ein weißes Licht. „Wir sehen und morgen wieder. Gute Nacht, Spock!“ Die Augen des Vulkaniers verzogen sich zu solch einem fast unmerklichen Lächeln, das nur besonderen Momenten und Personen vorbehalten war. Und wäre Jim nicht schon hoffnungslos dem Vulkanier erlegen gewesen, so hätte er sich spätestens jetzt mit all seinem Sein in ihn verliebt. Die Wärme in seiner Brust, als er seinen exotischen Ersten Offizier hier vor sich sitzen sah, mit den aristokratischen Zügen, deren Konturen von Mondlicht verstärkt wurden, den seidigen Haaren und diesem Ausdruck in den Augen, brachte ihm gleichzeitig eine unbeschreibliche Freude und einen dumpfen Schmerz. Er hatte Spock und doch hatte er ihn nicht.  
„Gute Nacht, Jim.“ Der weiche Bariton lenkte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und mit einem Lächeln riss er sich von dem Anblick seiner Begierde los und verschwand ins Innere des Hauses. Er brauchte eine Dusche und ein Bett. Morgen war ein weiterer Tag.  
Nachdem das heiße Wasser seinen Körper noch müder gemacht hatte, warf er auf dem Weg aus dem Bad in sein Schlafzimmer noch einen letzten Blick auf den Balkon hinaus: Spock hatte sich in Meditationshaltung, jetzt jedoch mit seinem Mantel über den Schultern auf den Boden gesetzt und doch sah Jim, dass er im Mondlicht die Augen geöffnet hatte und aufs Meer hinaus sah. Er wusste noch als er damals das erste Mal über das Meer geblickt hatte - wie beeindruckt er von dieser unendlichen Weite gewesen war. Er war noch ein Junge gewesen, und es hatte etwas sehr persönliches an sich seinen Ersten Offizier in derselben Ehrfurcht zu sehen. Mit einem leisen Seufzer schloss der Captain die Tür hinter sich. Spock!

****

Er hatte keine Minute im Bett gelegen, als Schritte seine Aufmerksamkeit nach draußen lenkten. Die leisen Laute gehörten unverkennbar zu Spock und Jim atmete flacher, wie als belauschte er etwas, das zu hören er nicht gedacht war. Wider Erwarten, endeten die Schritte jedoch nicht im Bad, oder im angrenzenden Zimmer, sondern sie führten zur Eingangstür hinaus.  
Im selben Moment, als das Schloss zu fiel, saß Jim senkrecht im Bett. Er war wieder hellwach. Nicht dass es ihn irgendetwas anging, aber wohin konnte Spock nur jetzt in der Nacht verschwinden? - Und dann war das Rätsel gar kein so großes mehr, nachdem er daran dachte, wie fasziniert der Vulkanier den Ozean betrachtet hatte.  
Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, hatte Jim sich wieder angezogen und ohne an Socken zu denken schlüpfte er in seine Stiefel und folgte seinem Ersten Offizier aus der Tür hinaus. Der Vulkanier war nirgends zu sehen aber Jims Intuition drängte ihn einen Pfad zu nehmen, der aussah, als führte er zum Wasser. Er wand sich durch Sträucher, Gräser, niedrige Vegetation langsam den Hügel hinab um abrupt im feinen Sand eines breiten Strandes zu enden, der das stetig plätschernde Wasser einer geschützten Bucht säumte. Und dort in Mitten dieser Idylle, stand …, stand Spock. Halb Mensch, halb Vulkanier war er ein perfekteres Wesen, wie jegliche Vollblütige, denen Jim auf seinen Reisen begegnet war.

 

Doch was er sah, traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet und er erstarrte im Halbschatten der Pflanzen. Spock hatte sich bereits seiner Kleidung entledigt. Die helle Haut seines Rückens glänzte im Mondschein. Silbernes Licht und Schatten zeigten das Spiel der straffen Muskeln, als er sich hinunter bückte und langsam mit den Fingern durch das Wasser strich, dass seine Knöchel bereits umspielte. Diese Geste sprach so von der unschuldigen Neugier, die Spock für alles Neue aufbringen konnte, dass es dem blonden Mann eine allumfassende Wärme durch den Körper spülte. Solche Momente ließen Spock, seinen Ersten Offizier, einen gepriesenen Wissenschaftler der Raumflotte, einen Mann, der nie Schwächen zeigte, so jung und verletzlich erscheinen, dass Jim ihn am liebsten in die Arme geschlossen und nie mehr freigegeben hätte - doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass das nicht möglich war. Spock war sein Freund, aber das war auch schon alles. Er war Vulkanier in seinem Herzen, er hatte kein Bedürfnis nach einem unlogischen, impulsiven Lebenspartner.  
Der Captain seufzte leise, bemühte sich nicht auf die schlanke total entblößte Form seines Freundes zu starren, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Als er sein verräterisches Geschlecht schwellen spürte, riss er sich endlich mit schlechtem Gewissen los, drehte sich um und verschwand so unbemerkt, wie er gekommen war.

Unbemerkt? - Der stille Vulkanier im seichten Wasser, zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor er sich langsam in die frischen Fluten gleiten ließ. Es war wohl seine menschliche Hälfte, die gefallen am Wasser gefunden hatte, doch das Wissen störte ihn nicht und hinderte ihn vor allem nicht daran seiner unkonventionellen Art der Erkundung des Planeten weiter nachzugehen.

***

Eine halbe Stunde nachdem Jim sich einsam in sein Bett in der Herberge geschmissen hatte, hörte er im Nebenzimmer eine Person eintreten – Spock! Einige knarrende Schritte auf dem Dielenboden verrieten den Vulkanier, der sich sonst leise wie eine Katze bewegen konnte. Dann das Rascheln von Kleidung, das Öffnen und Schließen eines Schrankes, gefolgt von weiteren Bewegungen, in denen Spock wohl eine Art Schlafanzug überzog. Letztlich das Knarren des Bettes als der Vulkanier sich zur Ruhe legte. Jim atmete flach und wenn er seinen Kopf nahe an die Trennwand legte, konnte er sich einbilden den ruhigen Atem seines Freundes auf der anderen Seite zu hören. - Oder war es nur der sanfte Wind, der um das Haus zog?  
Dieser Rhythmus, der den Captain in einigen wenigen unvergesslichen Nächten, in denen er sich mit Spock auf einer Mission das Zimmer teilen musste, in den Schlaf gewiegt hatte, schürte jetzt nur sein Verlangen, Jims Feuer der Einsamkeit. Der Captain schüttelte im Dunkeln den Kopf – verzweifelt.  
Was sollte er nur tun? - Unsterblich verliebt in einen Mann (nicht das das etwas Besonderes gewesen wäre in dieser Zeit, doch hatte er sich nicht immer für einen Liebhaber des weiblichen Geschlechts gehalten?)? - Was konnte er tun? - Nichts! Wie um dem anderen näher zu sein legte er seine Hand flach gegen die Wand. Dort direkt hinter dieser Trennung aus natürlichen Materialien der hier vorherrschenden Vegetation, lag der Vulkanier. Das Bild von Spocks Körper im Mondlicht kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Er hatte ausgesehen wie einer der alten Götter, aus den griechischen Heldensagen, die er als Junge verschlungen hatte: – Trotz seiner Ungeschütztheit eine Ruhe, Kraft und Sicherheit ausstrahlend, von der der Captain schon so oft seine Stärke gezogen hatte. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er, wie Spock sich hinunterbeugt und dieses Mal konnte er nicht die Art ignorieren, wie er dabei einen Blick auf den Straffen Körper seines ersten Offiziers präsentiert bekommen hatte, wie das Geschlecht des Vulkaniers offen zwischen den Beinen gehangen hatte.  
Sein Ehrgefühl gegenüber Spock verfluchte in diesem Moment seine genaue Beobachtungsgabe, doch seiner Sehnsucht, seinen Träumen gab sie neue Nahrung.  
Jim biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht aufzustöhnen, während seine andere Hand unbewusst unter seine Decke gewandert war und über seinen immer noch interessierten Penis glitt. Noch einmal, nur noch dieses eine Mal würde er sich seiner Fantasie ergeben, dann musste er dem ein Ende setzen. Doch daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Eindrücke von Spock füllten seinen Geist:  
Die Sorgfalt, mit der er all seinen Aufgaben nachging, wenn sie alle auf den Captain gerichtet wäre, das Schmunzeln in seinen Augen, wenn Jim ihn über dem Schachfeld neckte, oder wenn die jungenhafte Energie mit dem Captain durchging, die Besorgnis in seinen Augen, als Jim verletzt war und letztendlich der Nachmittag, an dem der Captain zum ersten Mal in der Krankenstation nicht alleine aufgewacht war, sondern das Blau der Wissenschaftsuniform aus dem Augenwinkel erhaschte und Spock neben seinem Bett tief in die Planung eines wissenschaftlichen Experiments vertieft sitzen sah. All die Momente in denen er Spock nah war! Er wusste, dass selbst in Zeiten, als er seinen Freund verwundet stützen musste, als er auf schief-gelaufenen Missionen den Vulkanier, der sich wieder einmal in den Pfad der Gefahr für ihn geworfen hatte, in den Armen in Sicherheit tragen musste, dass selbst in solchen Momenten ein Teil von ihm diese Berührungen, das Gefühl des wärmeren Körpers an seinem, dass er all das aufgesogen hatte, wie eine Pflanze das Wasser in der Wüste. Er wusste, dass all das seine Sehnsucht nicht lindern konnte, dass es sein Verlangen sogar noch schüren würde, aber er konnte nicht anders.  
Er brauchte Spock, Verdammt!  
Hinter geschlossenen Liedern zog ein Film seiner Gedanken vorbei. Seine Hand unter der Decke wurde fordernder und sein Penis war schon lange voll erregt.  
Spocks Rücken, die breiten Schultern, der silberne Schein des Mondes, dann sein Gesäß, die sehnigen, schlanken Beine mit starken Muskeln, die sich immer geschmeidig unter der Haut bewegten, und all das führte wieder zurück nach oben zu den straffen Pobacken, die so gekonnt verbargen, was Jim nur als Schatten zwischen den Beinen gesehen hatte und was seiner Vorstellung überlassen blieb, das Geschlecht seines Ersten Offiziers, des Halbvulkaniers. Was würde er geben um Spock zur Ekstase zu treiben, um seinem Freund mit all seinem Körper Befriedigung zu bringen. Er würde seinen Mund mit Freuden um das Glied des Vulkaniers schließen, würde ihm geben was immer er forderte, würde sich von ihm nehmen lassen ohne die geringsten Bedenken, wenn es das war, was Spock wollte. Er würde sich vollständig unterwerfen, würde all seine anderen Wünsche zurückstellen nur um noch einmal diese warmen Hände auf der Haut zu spüren, nur um Spock näher zu kommen, als es alle anderen auf der Enterprise, ja im gesamten Universum waren, - nur um immer bei ihm zu sein.  
Der Rücken des Vulkaniers im fahlen Mondschein. Er würde sich umdrehen und mit seinem seltenen Lächeln Jim einladen zu ihm zu kommen und sie würden sich lieben im Zwielicht der Nacht, in den sanften Wellen des Meeres, mit nur dem Mond als Zeugen ihrer Vereinigung.  
Der Atem des einsamen Mannes ging schneller, endlich wendete er sich von der Wand ab und erstickte die Laute, die seinem Mund entkommen wollten in seinem Kissen. Seine Hand konnte er jedoch nicht mehr stoppen. Mit der Zweiten fuhr er etwas zu rau für den Griff einer Frau über seine eigene Brust und die Sensation, die von den Brustwarzen durch seinen Körper schoss brachte das Glas zum überlaufen. Er drückte seine Faust fester zusammen, wild stieß seine Hüfte immer wieder in die warme Höhle seiner Hand und dann konnte er den Schrei – Spock! - der ihm in der Hitze des Orgasmus auf der Zunge lag nur noch in ein Stöhnen in sein Kissen dämpfen.  
Zitternd löste er seine Finger, klebrig vom Ergebnis seiner Lust, aus seinem Schoß. Mit dem Handtuch, das für seine alltägliche Morgendusche bereitgelegt war, entfernte er die Beweise seiner Schwäche schnell bevor er müde auf die Matratze zurück fiel. Heute Nacht war er nicht der Captain der Enterprise, er war nicht das Idol eines jeden Fähnrichs, nein, er war nur Jim und er gab sich all den Gefühlen hin, die er tagsüber so gut unter Kontrolle hatte! Den Kopf im Kissen vergraben, die Arme um den Körper geschlungen, konnte er an nichts anders, als an Spock denken, bevor ihn der Schlaf von seiner Einsamkeit befreite.

****

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Jim mit neuem Elan auf. Der 27 Stunden-Tag auf diesem Planeten und die daraus entstehende längere Nacht hatte ihm einen erholsamen Schlaf beschert und mit den gedämpften Geräuschen, die er aus der Küche wahrnahm, verschwand auch das letzte Gefühl der Einsamkeit, das ihn am vergangenen Abend zu erdrücken drohte. Mit einer Bewegung schlug er die Decke zur Seite und sprang aus dem Bett. Helles Licht fiel durch sein Fenster und gewährte ihm einen atemberaubenden Blick auf die auch gerade erst aus dem Schlaf der Dunkelheit erwachte Landschaft unter sich. Schnell hatte er sich ein lockeres Shirt übergeworfen und war in eine Sporthose geschlüpft, bevor er den Geräuschen in der Küche nachging.  
Spock in einer vulkanischen dunkelblauen Robe bekleidet stand an dem ursprünglichen Herd und drehte sich nicht einmal um, bevor er seinen Captain begrüßte. „Guten Morgen, Jim. War deine Nacht erholsam?“ Die weiche Stimme und der Anblick seines informell gekleideten Freund ließen den Captain zuerst einmal Schlucken, bevor er sich zu antworten traute, doch Spock schien dieses Zögern sofort zu bemerken. Ein beobachtender Blick über seine Schulter, der zuerst sorgenvoll und dann fragend war, ließ daran keinen Zweifel.  
Sich innerlich für seine einem Captain unwürdige Schwärmereien rügend setzte Jim sein übliches unbekümmertes Lächeln auf. „Auch dir einen guten Morgen, Spock. Ich hab gut geschlafen, und du?“  
Das schien den Vulkanier zu beruhigen, denn er widmete sich wieder der Aufgabe, die er am Herd verfolgt hatte. „Danke, auch ich bin hinreichend ausgeruht.“ Jims Grinsen verbreiterte sich, denn obwohl Spocks Worte immer die selben bleiben würden, ob er auf der Enterprise, vor einem 1000-köpfigen Publikum oder im Urlaub war, so sah der Captain doch eine seltene Lockerheit in den oft angespannten Muskeln des breiten Rückens und er wusste, dass der Vulkanier tatsächlich gut geschlafen hatte.  
„Na, Spock! Versuchst du dich auch an der Wissenschaft des Kochens?“ fragte er jetzt neugierig, was dort am Herd derart Spocks Aufmerksamkeit forderte.  
Der Vulkanier drehte sich wider zu ihm herum und eine hochgezogene Augenbraue verriet Jim, dass er richtig geraten hatte. „Jede Wissenschaft benötigt Experimente.“ begann der Vulkanier umständlich. „Mein Erstes auf diesem Gebiet war nicht erfolgreich, doch nun besitze ich genügend Daten um es erfolgreich zu wiederholen, Jim. Ich habe berechnet, dass ich in 34 Minuten ein essbares Frühstück vorweisen kann, welches zudem für Vulkanier und Menschen angenehm im Geschmack sein sollte.“  
Unter dem verständnissuchenden, kuriosen Blick des Vulkaniers, konnte Jim nur lachen. Niemand außer Spock würde die Zubereitung des Frühstücks behandeln, wie ein heikles wissenschaftliches Experiment, aber das war genau einer der Punkte, die er an Spock so liebte... ja liebte. Er war anders. Er war Spock.  
Jim schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Da bin ich ja einmal sehr gespannt auf den Ausgang des zweiten Experiments. Um die Versuchsbedingungen nicht zu stören gehe ich eine Runde laufen. Ich bin in einer halben Stunde wieder da, pünktlich um dein Ergebnis zu testen.“ Er zwinkerte mit dem rechten Auge und winkte Spock fröhlich zu.  
Der Vulkanier senkte zustimmend den Kopf, wie es seine Art war und wandte sich tief in Gedanken wieder den Pfannen, Töpfen, Gewürzen und sonstigen Zutaten zu, die nur noch einen kleinen Teil seiner Aufmerksam bedurften, nachdem er durch das erste Experiment den benötigten Ablauf und die Verhältnisse der Zutaten bestimmt hatte, die einen Erfolg versprechen würden.

****

33 Minuten nachdem Jim das Haus verlassen hatte, schob Spock mit wissenschaftlicher Präzision das letzte Omelett aus der Pfanne auf den Teller. Das Toast war erhitzt, leicht gebräunt und doch nicht verbrannt, der Schinken, den er extra für den Captain angebraten hatte, knusprig aber nicht trocken. Zufrieden, soweit seine menschliche Seite dieses Gefühl zuließ, sah er auf den gedeckten Tisch und dann aus dem Fenster: Jim war noch nicht zu sehen, doch das konnte nicht mehr lange dauern. Vergangene Erfahrung zeigte, dass der Captain selten zu spät zum Essen erschien. So stülpte der Vulkanier geduldig den Warmhalter über die beiden Teller und setzte sich mit dem Pad an den Küchentisch von dem aus er den Pfad, der zum Haus hinauf führte gut im Blick hatte.  
Ein Bericht über die Theorie des Wechsels zwischen Parallel-Universen hatte seine Faszination gefesselt, doch nur für eine kurze Zeit, denn zwei Minuten später sah er schon wieder aus dem Fenster. Dann jedoch wies er sich selbst zurecht. Jim hatte als Mensch keinen so präzisen Zeitsinn, wie ein Vulkanier und eine Verspätung von 3 Minuten bedeutete gar nichts. Obwohl er wusste, dass diese Überlegungen nachvollziehbar und in äußerstem Maße logisch waren, wurde er dennoch ein unruhiges Gefühl nicht los.  
Trotzdem wandte er sich wieder dem Bericht zu. Der Autor postulierte eine zumindest theoretisch plausible Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben unter Beachtung der derzeit gültigen Gesetze der Physik das Universum zu wechseln. Spocks Augenbraue hob sich während dem Lesen immer höher, sein Gehirn überprüfte die dargelegten Rechnungen und auch wenn sie fehlerfrei waren, wollte er nicht so recht an den dargelegten Ansatz glauben. Der Captain hätte dieses Gefühl, dass etwas übersehen wurde, dass etwas fehlte als Intuition bezeichnet, doch Intuition war nicht logisch...  
Jim! Spock sah wieder nach draußen. Ein leichter Wind strich über die Vegetation, einige Vögel waren in den Sträuchern zu sehen, doch vom Captain keine Spur. Sein Zeitsinn versorgte ihn augenblicklich mit der Dauer, die der Captain überfällig war: 12,6 Minuten. Etwas stimmte nicht! - oder hatte Jim nur beschlossen nach seinem Lauf sich im Meer abzukühlen?  
Spock wusste, dass Spekulationen ihn nicht weiter bringen würden. Deshalb stand er auf und trat sich umsehend vor die Tür. Er hielt den Atem an und verließ sich eine Weile auf sein Gehör: Er vernahm das periodische Rauschen des Meeres, doch kein Plätschern, wie von einem Schwimmer; Er identifizierte 15 Vogelarten am Gesang in ihrer Umgebung und doch hörte er nicht die Warnrufe, die die Tiere für gewöhnlich ausstießen, wenn ein Mensch in ihre Nähe kam, vor allem ein Jogger, der schon alleine durch den Laut seiner Schritte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Schritte schließlich waren auch nicht zu hören.  
Es war nicht leise hier draußen und doch war es ungewöhnlich still für Spock. Die nächste logische Variante war zu versuchen Jim auf seinem Kommunikator zu erreichen, doch als der Vulkanier das Haus wieder betrat sah er das Gerät des Captains neben seinem zweiten Paar Schuhe auf der Kommode liegen. McCoy hätte in dieser Situation sicher geflucht, doch Spock nahm zur Kenntnis, dass diese Möglichkeit der Kontaktaufnahme ausgeschlossen war und konzentrierte sich auf Alternativen.

 

Jim war nun 24 Minuten überfällig und das Essen, dass Spock mit so viel Mühe auf den Tisch gebracht hatte, war längst vergessen. Die Enterprise mit einzubeziehen war möglicherweise etwas voreilig, doch eine leise Stimme in seinem Inneren rief Spock dazu nicht länger zu warten.  
„Spock an Enterprise, bitte kommen!“ Es war nicht lange still in der Leitung bevor eine überraschte, aber freundliche Frauenstimme antwortet: „Uhura hier, Mr. Spock, genießen sie ihren Urlaub?“  
Der Vulkanier hörte deutlich das Lächeln aus der Stimme der Kommunikationsoffizierin heraus, doch er hatte keine Zeit für das menschliche Konzept des Small-Talks. „Leutnant, könnten sie bitte einen Scann mit Radius 10 Kilometer um meinen Standpunkt herum machen und den Aufenthaltsort des Captains bestimmen.“ Seine Stimme war ruhig und gelassen, wie immer, doch die Tatsache alleine, dass er die Enterprise gerufen hatte, ließ Uhura sofort seinen Wunsch ausführen. „Sofort, Commander. Wir suchen nach den biologischen Markern des Captain, aber der vollständige Scann wird 2 Minuten dauern.“ Etwas anderes hatte der Vulkanier nicht erwartet, auch wenn er das unlogische Bedürfnis hatte entweder die Zeit anzuschieben oder mit reinster Willenskraft den Scann zu beschleunigen. „Verstanden, Leutnant. Informieren sie mich umgehendst, wenn die Ergebnisse vorliegen. Spock Ende.“  
Als 1,9 Minuten später der Kommunikator piepste, war der Vulkanier direkt dran. „Spock hier!“ „Mr. Spock!“ Uhuras Stimme machte seine unvulkanische Unruhe nur schlimmer: „Wir können den Captain nicht finden. Außer Ihnen und einigen einheimischen Lebensformen lassen sich keine humanoiden Lebensformen in angegebenem Gebiet ausfindig machen. Ich habe schon einen weiteren Scann mit größerem Radius gestartet, doch er wird länger dauern.“  
„Sehr gut, Leutnant!“ Spock schaffte es immer noch unbeteiligt zu klingen, auch wenn er alle Fähigkeiten seiner Vorfahren aufbringen musste um Sorge und Nervosität zu unterdrücken. „Haben Sie eine Akkumulation von Lebensformen außerhalb der Siedlungen festgestellt?“  
„Nein, Sir.“ Uhura wusste sofort, was der Erste Offizier meinte.  
„Berichten Sie, wenn neue Ergebnisse vorliegen! Spock Ende!“ Der Vulkanier klappte das Gerät zusammen und sah sich erneut um: Immer noch keine Spur und keine passende Lebensform auf den Scannern zu erkennen. Er verdrängte eine fast menschliche Angst und konzentrierte seine Gedanken auf die Lösung des Problems.  
Jim! Trotzdem keine Fakten vorlagen war er sich sicher, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste. Auch wenn er gerne selbst einen Scan durchgeführt hätte, gab er nicht den Befehl zum hochbeamen. Vielleicht käme der Captain zurück, dann wollte er hier sein. Außerdem wusste er doch, dass Chekov, der die derzeitige Brückenschicht hatte, mehr als fähig war die Instrumente zu bedienen und nach seinem befehlshabenden Offizier zu suchen. Nein – Spock konnte mehr hier auf dem Planeten tun.  
Er ging ihr Gespräch noch einmal durch, doch sein Freund – und hier stockte er: Ja Jim war tatsächlich sein Freund. Ein Vulkanier hatte keine Freunde, aber Jim war genau das für ihn. - nein, Jim hatte keinen Hinweis gegeben, wohin er gehen würde und doch gab es nicht viele Möglichkeiten: Nur Drei Pfade führten von der Hütte weg. Der eine, dem Spock in der Nacht zuvor gefolgt war, gewährte zwar Zutritt zu der Bucht, doch dort endete er auch. Somit blieben noch die anderen beiden.  
Dann streiften seine Gedanken weiter. Wenn er es genau betrachtete, in aller Ehrlichkeit, war er schon während des Kochens unruhig gewesen. Es hatte angefangen, zehn Minuten bevor er mit dem Essen fertig war. Er hatte sich abgelenkt vorgefunden und seinen Blick unwillkürlich aus dem Fenster gelenkt. Gedanken an Jim hatten ihn beschäftigt, doch das war nichts Neues. Jim war sein Captain, sein Freund, sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander und doch... es schien Spock, als hätte er eine gesteigerte Wahrnehmung was seinen Captain betraf. An Tagen, an denen der blonde Mann beunruhigt, traurig, emotional bewegt war, benötigte Spock immer mehr Meditation, als an anderen, als glättete er damit nicht nur die Wogen seines eigenen Geistes, sondern auch die in dem des Captains.  
Das Geräusch des Kommunikators unterbrach seine Gedankengänge: „Uhura an Spock!“ Schon an ihrem Ton konnte selbst ein Vulkanier erkennen, dass sie keine guten Nachrichten hatte. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich wie viele Emotionen die Menschen mit all ihrem Sein ausdrücken konnten.  
„Spock hier.“ antwortete er mit einer Stimme, die viel ruhiger klang, als seine Gedanken es waren.  
„Sir, wir konnten Jims Signal nicht finden, nicht in einem 50 Kilometer-Radius.“  
Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Spock einen neuen Plan formuliert. „Dann Beamen sie mich hoch und beenden sie den Landurlaub von Dr. McCoy und Mr. Scott.“  
„Ja, Sir!“ Uhuras letzte Worte gingen beinahe im Geräusch des Transporters unter.  
Kyle hatte gerade fertig materialisiert, als er auch schon nur noch den Hinterkopf des Wissenschaftsoffiziers auf den Gang hinaus verschwinden sah. Belustigt schüttelte er den Kopf. Das ganze Schiff wusste bereits, dass der Captain und der loyale Vulkanier zusammen Urlaub machten und die Gerüchteküche brodelte auf Hochtouren. Mit Spannung und Wohlwollen – einige gebrochene Herzen ausgenommen – verfolgte die Crew schon lange die immer fester werdende Beziehung zwischen ihren beiden geschätzten obersten Offizieren. Was die Gerüchte schon jetzt alles erzählten, darüber was auf dem Planeten alles geschah, dass konnte man sich ohne viel Fantasie denken...

 

In weniger als einer halben Minute erreichte Spock, äußerlich gesammelt und konzentriert wie immer die Brücke. „Erster Offizier auf der Brücke!“ kündigte Uhura an und verließ den zentralen Stuhl. Der Vulkanier jedoch steuerte sofort seine Wissenschaftsstation an. Chekov hing immer noch über den Scannern, obwohl er eigentlich gar nicht im Dienst war: „Mister Spock, ich konnte den Kjept'n imer noch nicht lokalisjieren.“  
„Ja, Fähnrich, ich übernehme!“ antwortete Spock ruhig aber doch auf eine vulkanische Art drängend.  
„Natjürlich!“ schnell beeilte sich der junge Russe den Platz freizugeben.  
„Uhura, lassen Sie Mr. Scott ausrichten sobald er im Transporterraum ankommt, ich bräuchte ihn am Transporter, wenn ich den Captain lokalisieren konnte. Dr. McCoy soll sich für vollständige medizinische Versorgung bereithalten.“ Das Nicken der dunkelhäutigen Frau wartete er gar nicht ab, sondern machte sich mit gezielten Bewegungen an seiner Station an die Arbeit: Der Scanner wies keine Fehlermeldungen auf, so vergrößerte er den Radius und ließ noch einmal die Planetenoberfläche absuchen, auch wenn es fast unmöglich war für Jim ohne einen Transporter so weit zu kommen. Währenddessen startete er an einer anderen Konsole eine Suche nach weitere Raumschiffen im Orbit um den Planeten oder zumindest nach Ionenspuren, die der Antrieb von Schiffen hinterlassen hätte, die das System verlassen hatten. Doch so lange er auch auf den Bildschirm starrte, über den die Zahlen und Symbole mit für einen Menschen zu hoher Geschwindigkeit rasten, konnte er nichts, keine Spur, keinen Hinweis auf Jim finden.

 

Noch bevor die Türen des Turboliftes sich völlig geöffnet hatten, wusste Spock ohne sich umzudrehen, wer als nächstes auf die Brücke stürmen würde. Und genau das passierte: McCoy, noch in Freizeitkleidung hielt schnurgerade auf seine Station zu und schien sich nicht daran zu stören, dass Spock gerade in Arbeit vertieft war. Auch war die gute Laune des Doktors vom vergangenen Abend verschwunden: „Was zum Teufel, haben Sie da unten mit Jim gemacht, Sie kaltblütiger Elf, dass er Ihnen durchgegangen ist?“  
Das war das typische Verhalten für Dr. McCoy: wenn er sich Sorgen machte und wusste, dass er hilflos war, dann brauchte er ein Ventil für seine Emotionen und wenn es um Jim ging, musste meist Spock herhalten.  
Ungerührt behielt der Vulkanier seine Position am Scanner bei. „Er ist vom Joggen nicht zurückgekehrt.“  
„Da dachte ich mit Ihnen könnte ich ihn alleine lassen und jetzt das. Der Junge schafft es selbst im Paradies in Schwierigkeiten zu gera...“  
„Ich bitte Sie, Doktor,“ Spock löste sich für einen eindringlichen Blick in die sorgenvollen Augen des Schiffsarztes von seinen Bildschirmen. „Bereiten Sie medizinische Versorgung für jegliche Eventualität vor. Ich werde Sie unverzüglich informieren, wenn wir den Aufenthaltsort des Captains bestimmt haben.“  
Der angesprochene hielt tatsächlich inne. „Oh Verdammt, was für ein Schlamassel...“ fluchte der Südländer, verschwand jedoch trotzdem in den Turbolift, um auf der Krankenstation entsprechende Befehle zu geben und sein Handwerkszeug für einen weiteren Landgang zu holen.

 

Spock unterdessen wendete erleichtert all seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Geräten zu. Obwohl sie alle vom Gegenteil sprachen, hatte er immer noch die Hoffnung irgendwo eine Spur des Captains zu finden, denn nichts hatte den Planeten verlassen und die andere Möglichkeit, bei der keine Lebenszeichen von Jim zu sehen wären, war undenkbar.  
Als alle Scans wieder erfolglos abgeschlossen waren, stand Spock zielsicher von seinem Stuhl auf. „Uhura übernehmen sie wieder. Lassen sie zwei Sicherheitsteams im Transporterraum antreten und informieren sie Dr. McCoy, dass ich wieder hinunter beamen werde, um weiter nach dem Captain zu suchen.“ Letztere Erklärung für Jims Unauffindbarkeit würde er erst in Betracht ziehen, wenn seine eigenen Augen einen leblosen Körper sahen. Der Vulkanier in ihm wollte diese Einstellung mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue als emotional verspotten, aber Spock beachtete ihn nicht. „Unterdessen führen Sie die Scans der Umgebung weiter durch. Überwachen Sie die Kommunikation auf dem Planeten nach Hinweisen auf den Captain und beobachten Sie den Luftraum nach Aktivitäten. Jedes Schiff, dass den Planeten verlässt oder sich ihm nähert, muss Identifizierung, Intention und Ziel der Reise angeben.“  
„Ja, Sir.“ war die feste Stimme der Kommunikationsoffizierin zu hören und die Art und Weise, wie die Brücke hinter ihm in Aktivität ausbrach, beruhigte Spock ein wenig. Er fühlte fast menschliche Hoffnung: Der Captain war zwar schon 2 Stunden und 28 Minuten verschwunden, doch die Crew der Enterprise war die beste der Föderation und wenn jemand eine Chance hatte, das Unmögliche zu verwirklichen, dann war es sie. 

****

Wie erwartet holte der Doktor ihn nach Atem ringend kurz vor dem Transporterraum ein. „Ich werde sie begleiten, Spock. Ihre spitzen Ohren können noch keine Verletzten heilen.“ Der Vulkanier überging den letzten Teil des Gesagten geflissentlich, denn jetzt war keine Zeit für eine ihrer Diskussionen, sondern antwortete lediglich einem leicht verdutzten Chefarzt: „Das hatte ich gehofft, Doktor.“  
Die Sicherheitsbeamten waren bereits versammelt, als die beiden Männer in blau den Raum betraten.  
„Mr. Scott.“ nahm der Erste Offizier den Ingenieur wahr, der die Station bediente. „Beamen Sie uns vor das vom Captain gewählte Ferienhaus!“ Er nahm einen Phaser vom Sicherheitsbeamten Farrel entgegen und betrat mit einem Nicken zu Dr. McCoy, der bereit zu sein schien, die Plattform. „Energie!“ befahl er und so lösten sich die Wände der Enterprise um ihn auf und er fand sich auf dem zuvor noch so friedlich wirkenden Fleck Erde wieder, der jetzt eine ganz andere Ausstrahlung zu haben schien. Er musste nicht ins Haus gehen, musste sich nicht umsehen um zu wissen, dass Jim in seiner Abwesenheit nicht aufgetaucht war: Er spürte ihn nicht hier, als er wartete bis alle hinunter gebeamt waren.   
Jeder des Teams war mit einem Trikorder ausgestattet, der die Umgebung auch in einiger Entfernung nach Lebensformen absuchen konnte und Spock schickte die Männer und Frauen in Zweierteams in die unterschiedlichen Richtungen, wobei sie sich auf offene Flächen und die Pfade konzentrieren sollten. Dass McCoy bei ihm zurückgeblieben war, merkte er erst, als er auf die Terrasse hinaustrat, auf der sie noch am Tag zuvor gesessen hatten und der Doktor hinter ihn trat.  
„Was ist passiert, Spock?“ Ja, was war passiert? Der Vulkanier konnte keine Logik hinter der Situation entdecken. Es hatte keine Andeutungen von Feindseligkeiten gegeben, sie waren im Augenblick das einzige Schiff im Orbit und keine Zeichen deuteten darauf hin, dass jemand während ihrem Aufenthalt den Planeten verlassen hatte. Allerdings wusste Spock, dass es nicht das war, was der Doktor mit seiner Frage gemeint hatte. Er wandte seinen Blick nicht vom long-range-Trikorder, während er antwortet:  
„Vor 2 Stunden und 41 Minuten hat der Captain dieses Haus verlassen um einen Trainingslauf zu machen, den er auf eine halbe Stunde ansetzte. Als er sich mehr als durch seine Natur zu entschuldigen wäre verspätete, kontaktierte ich die Enterprise und ordnete einen Scann der Umgebung an. Jims Vitalzeichen konnten nicht detektiert werden.“ Er war sachlich wie immer und auch wie immer kostete das McCoy die letzten Nerven.  
„Und da stehen Sie so ruhig auf dem Balkon und genießen die Aussicht?“ brauste er auf, obwohl er tief in seinem Inneren wusste, dass Spock nichts unversucht ließ und lassen würde. Der Vulkanier hatte immer seine Anschuldigungen und Sticheleien vor allem in Krisensituationen ertragen und wahrscheinlich hatte seine Ruhe McCoy Kraft gegeben, hatte es ihm ermöglicht seine Sorge um Jim irgendwie herauszulassen, Spannung abzubauen, doch heute...  
Dunkle Augen schienen den Chefarzt plötzlich zu durchbohren, als Spock einen warnenden Schritt näher trat. „Ich tue nichts dergleichen und wenn sie mich in Ruhe meine Arbeit tun lassen würden, stiegen die Chancen, Jim unverletzt wiederzufinden. Je mehr Zeit Sie mit unbegründeten Anschuldigungen verschwenden, Doktor, desto mehr medizinische Arbeit müssen sie nachher leisten! Denken sie daran, Dr. McCoy.“ Ihm schien noch etwas anderes auf der Zunge gelegen zu haben, doch durchaus eingeschüchtert sah McCoy, wie der Erste Offizier den Trikorder fester umklammerte, sodass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten, bewusst wieder einen Schritt nach hinten machte und ohne Weiteres zu äußern sich auf das Gerät in seiner Hand konzentrierte.   
McCoy selbst holte einmal tief Luft. Vielleicht hatte Spock Recht. Aber jetzt, da er demonstriert bekommen hatte, wie dünn die Kontrollen des Vulkaniers eigentlich waren, machte er sich nicht gerade weniger Sorgen. Vielleicht konnte er ja spüren, dass Jim verletzt war, oder...? Er wollte nicht weiter denken.  
Spocks Gedanken wanderten in dieselbe Richtung. Immer wieder kehrten sie zu dem Moment zurück, an dem er das erste Mal unruhig aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte, nicht genau wissend warum. Dann hatte er unlogischer Weise die Enterprise gerufen bevor die regelkonforme Zeit verstrichen war, aufgrund einer Vermutung, - eines Gefühls! War es das? War es wirklich nur dass gewesen? - Eine Ahnung?  
Plötzlich hielt der Vulkanier in seinen Bewegungen inne. Seine Haltung versteifte sich. Wie hatte er es nur übersehen können, wie hatte er nur so blind im Angesicht des Offensichtlichen sein können: seine hohe Sensitivität für Jims Gemütslagen, die gleich anfängliche Vertrautheit bei ihrer ersten Gedankenverschmelzung im Rahmen des Dienstes, die hohe Kompatibilität ihrer Psyche, die Leichtigkeit, mit der sie einander auch ohne Worte verstanden. Jim hatte sich mit Verständnis, Respekt, Akzeptanz, Führungsstärke, Vertrauen und Loyalität einen Weg in Spocks Geist gesucht, so langsam, mit jedem Schachspiel, jeder Mission, dass Spock es gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Oder hatte er es bemerkt und nur verdrängt, seit er alleine in seinem Geist war, nach dem Bruch der Verbindung mit T'Pring? Was spielte das für eine Rolle! Vielleicht konnte er es nutzen um Jim zu finden. Seine Schilde waren sowieso schon so gut wie nichtexistierend, warum nicht die Lücken in ihnen auf Jim konzentrieren?  
Nur aus den Augenwinkeln sah McCoy, wie Spock sich plötzlich auf den Boden sinken ließ. - Er dachte schon der Vulkanier wäre verletzt, erschöpft oder in einem sonstig medizinisch verdächtigen Zustand, als er sah, wie der Erste Offizier eine Meditationshaltung einnahm: Auf dem Boden kniend, die Finger beider Hände über den neurologischen Druckpunkten des Kopfes.  
„Sie haben den Nerv jetzt zu meditieren?“ stieß er ungläubig aus, aber Spock reagierte dieses Mal wieder mit seiner üblichen Gelassenheit.  
„Ich werde auf eine Art nach dem Captain suchen, die kein Trikorder ermöglicht.“ erklärte er, bevor er die Augen schloss und seine Züge starr in Konzentration und Abwesenheit von der physikalischen Welt wurden.

****

McCoy ließ Scann um Scann ablaufen. Schleuste Jims aktuellste Werte erneut in das System ein und wurde dennoch wieder enttäuscht. Er empfing alle Rückmeldungen der Suchtrupps, die auch keine besseren Ergebnisse zeigten und blickte dabei immer wieder auf den erstarrten Vulkanier, der sich seit 15 Minuten kein einziges Mal bewegt hatte. Seufzend fuhr er mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und dann durch die immer noch relativ braunen Haare. Solche Tage wie dieser waren für die schon vereinzelt sichtbaren grauen Strähnen und die Falten seines Gesichtes verantwortlich, doch wenn sie Jim oder Spock jedes Mal wieder retten konnten, war es das sicher Wert. Hatte er dieses Mal wieder eine Chance?  
Nachdem der Vulkanier die ganze Zeit regungslos verharrt hatte, lenkte selbst sein Öffnen der Augen McCoys Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. „Spock?“ fragte der Doktor vorsichtig, als der Vulkanier noch einen Moment ins Nichts zu starren schien.  
„Jim ist hier auf dem Planeten, ich kann ihn fühlen.“ Mehr Erklärung gab der Vulkanier nicht, bevor er schnellen Schrittes das Haus durchquerte und ohne Zögern einen der Pfade einschlug. McCoy blieb nichts anders übrig als ihm im Laufschritt zu folgen.  
Spock nahm seine Umgebung nicht so deutlich war wie sonst, als er durch die faszinierende Vegetation der Küstenregion lief. Seine Hauptkonzentration galt dem schwachen Band zu folgen, das er in seiner Meditation aus den Tiefen seines Geistes extrahiert hatte. Ein Band an dessen anderen Ende er Jim, eine geschwächte, aber immer noch golden strahlende Präsenz fühlte. Hinter ihm hörte er das schwere Atmen des Doktors, der trotz seiner schwächeren Physiologie versuchte mit ihm Schritt zu halten, und der, wahrscheinlich größten Teils von Sorge um Jim und einem unzerstörbaren Willen getrieben war nicht aufzugeben.  
Wie einen beleuchteten Pfad konnte Spock jetzt seine Verbindung zu Jim vor sich sehen. Es gab keinen Zweifel, in welcher Richtung sich der Captain befand und selbst als er den Weg verlassen musste, um dem Band zu folgen, tat Spock dies ohne einen Moment des Zögerns darauf zu verschwenden.  
Er bewegte sich in die richtige Richtung, während er in der geringeren Gravitation den Berghang hinauf joggte. Er konnte praktisch fühlen, wie er Jim immer näher kam und doch wurde die Kraft von der anderen Seite der Verbindung mit jeder Minute schwächer.  
Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Jim selbst wurde schwächer! Er war verletzt, er brauchte Hilfe! Ohne auf den schon etwa zurückgefallenen Doktor Rücksicht zu nehmen, zog Spock sein Tempo noch einmal an.  
Jim war zum Greifen nahe. Auch wenn er ihn auf der Kuppe, die er anstrebte, nicht sehen konnte, musste der Captain dort oben sein. Dann erreichte er den höchsten Punkt des Hügels und hielt kurz inne. Er fühlte die Verbindung zu Jim immer noch: er war nah, doch wenn er die Augen schloss und dem mentalen Band folgte, dann reichte es schräg unter die Erde.  
Er holte erneut seinen Trikorder heraus und versuchte die Information seines Geistes zu bestätigen, doch das Gerät funktionierte nicht. Der Bildschirm zeigte starke Interferenzen. Der Doktor, der jetzt außer Atem neben ihm ankam, hätte sicher wütend gegen das Gerät geschlagen und Spock konnte nicht verleugnen, dass dieser Impuls nicht auch irgendwo in ihm steckte, aber dennoch ließ er das Gerät wieder an seine Seite fallen. Die Interferenzen schienen von dem Gestein zu kommen, das die Oberfläche des Berges bedeckte. Sie erklärten, warum man Jim nicht gefunden hatte, aber sie behinderten Spock auch zu verifizieren, wie er in die Nähe des Captains kommen konnte, der scheinbar unter dem Stein zu sein schien. Vielleicht gab es eine Höhle, ein... Gerade, als McCoy nach Atem schnappte und ungeduldig fragte: „Und wo ist er jetzt?“, sahen Spocks Augen eine Unregelmäßigkeit in der Oberfläche der Hügelkuppe, die ihm neue Hoffnung für seine Theorie gab. Er bemühte sich nicht dem Doktor zu antworten, da er noch keine Fakten hatte, sondern ging auf die verdächtige Stelle zu, stetig das Band in seinem Kopf dabei beobachtend. Was er entdeckte war jedoch keine Unregelmäßigkeit der Oberfläche, sondern einen circa zwei Meter langen und an der breitesten Stelle einen Meter breiten Spalt, der das schwarze Gestein teilte.  
Jim musste irgendwo dort unten sein. „Captain!“ Spock war auf die Knie gegangen und rief sich ein wenig nach vorne beugend in die dämmrige Tiefe. „Captain, können sie mich hören?“ Doch keine Antwort bis auf das Echo seiner eigenen Worte kam zu ihm zurück.  
„Jim ist dort unten?“ wollte McCoy entgeistert wissen, und versuchte selbst aus seinen Geräten einen gültigen Scann herauszubekommen, als Spock, seine Augen nicht aus der Tiefe wendend nickte. „Ja, das ist er.“  
„Verdammt und dieses Mistding von Trikorder zeigt gar nichts mehr an!“  
„Das Gestein blockiert die Signale des Scanners, wenn man ihn nicht spezifisch auf diese Umgebung kalibriert.“ Erklärte Spock, jedoch nicht so ruhig wie er sonst klang. Bei seinen nächsten Worten wusste McCoy auch wieso selbst ein Vulkanier beunruhigt war. „In 5,2 Metern ist der erste Felsabsatz. Geben Sie mir ihre Notfalltasche. Der Captain ist verletzt.“  
Verdattert reichte der Doktor ihm das gewünschte und der Vulkanier hatte sich die Tasche umgeschnallt, bevor McCoy ein anderer Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. „Wenn Jim wirklich dort unten ist, wie wollen Sie dann zu ihm...“  
Aber schon drückten ihm wärmer, als menschliche Finger einen Kommunikator in die Hand und eine schroffe Stimme befahl: „Rufen Sie die Sicherheitsteams zusammen und kontaktieren Sie die Enterprise!“ Dann sah Spock noch ein letztes Mal nach unten, bevor er selbst einen Schritt über den Abhang tat und fiel.

 

„Spock!!!“ McCoy konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen! Der verdammte Elf war einfach in den Spalt gesprungen, einfach... 5,2 Meter hatte er gesagt! In weniger als einem Wimpernschlag kniete der Doktor selbst über dem Abbruch. „Spock, Spock, sind Sie OK?“ Doch der Vulkanier richtete sich, als wäre er nicht gerade 5 Meter auf einen steinharten Boden gesprungen, aus der Hocke auf mit der er seine Bewegungsenergie abgefangen hatte. Dann erstarrte er und verschwand aus dem Sichtfeld. Der Doktor fluchte kopfschüttelnd.  
„Jetzt sind sie beide weg! Verdammt!“ Endlich jedoch besann er sich des Kommunikators in seiner Hand und gab die erforderlichen Anweisungen. Er wusste nicht in welchem Zustand Jim war – und er hasste seine Hilflosigkeit. Also gab er Befehle für das schlimmste Szenario und schimpfte Scotty über Funk an, sich mit der Kalibrierung des Transporter zu beeilen, da er keine Höhlenrettung mit Seil und Öllampe wie im 20. Jahrhundert machen wollte.

 

Spock sah den Absatz auf dem Jim gelandet sein musste und sprang kurzerhand. Im Flug berechnete er seine optimale Aufprallposition und wie viel Kraft er in die Abfederung des Sprungs legen musste. All das war Routine und seine vulkanische Physiologie ließen die 5,2 Meter auf ihn wirken wie ein zwei-Meter Sprung für einen Menschen. Er federte also sein Aufkommen mit Knien und dem ganzen Körper ab und noch bevor er aufsah, spürte er in seinem Inneren, dass er Jim wieder näher gekommen war. Er hörte McCoy von oben rufen und wollte gerade im Positiven antworten, als sich seine Augen schnell an die Halbdämmerung gewöhnten und er in der kleinen Höhle, die sich hier waagrecht in den Berg hinein grub, zusammengesunken an einer Wand eine blonde Figur entdeckte. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich deutlich, und jede Antwort für den Doktor war vergessen, als er den un-physiologischen Winkel des verdrehten Beines, sowie den deutlichen Bruch im Oberschenkel wahrnahm und er an die Seite des Mannes eilte, des Mannes, der... Er hatte ihn gefunden, das war alles, was in diesem Moment zählte.  
„Jim!“ vorsichtig nahm er eine an die Brust gepresste Hand des Captains, dessen ganzer Körper von leichtem Zittern geschüttelt wurde. „Jim!“ meinte er sanfter, als er den schnellen sprunghaften Puls unter seinen Fingern fühlte und endlich öffneten sich flatternd die Augen des Mannes. Trotz all den Umständen, trotz der Schmerzen, die der Captain mit größter Sicherheit wohl hatte, brachte er ein schwaches Lächeln auf die Lippen: „Spock!“ presste er mit etwas unsicherer Stimme heraus: „Da bist du ja!“  
„Ja, Captain!“ Es war wohl eine Welle der Erleichterung, die Spock das Hören dieser Stimme fühlen ließ, denn seine Züge wurden für einen Moment weicher, bevor seine Augen das Ausmaß der Verletzungen wahrnahmen. Er atmete tief durch. „Captain, haben sie noch andere Verletzungen außer den Offensichtlichen ihrer Beine?“  
Aber zum Glück schüttelte Jim vorsichtig den Kopf. „Nein, … bin in den verfluchten Spalt gefallen.“ Ein stärkeres Zittern schüttelte seinen Körper, wobei er das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog. „Kalt, Spock, ... Es ist so kalt!“  
Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen schoben sich angenehm warme Arme zwischen die kalte Wand und seinen Rücken. Irgendwie stabilisierte Spock dabei sein Bein und dann wurde er sanft hochgehoben und sah direkt auf in Spocks dunkle Augen. Eine Wärme durchfloss ihn, die er nach den Stunden in Kälte nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hätte. Schließlich übermannte ihn die Erschöpfung mit der er die ganze Zeit gekämpft hatte. Spock war hier! Er konnte ohne Gefahr die Augen schließen. Bevor er in einen Zustand zwischen Schlaf und Bewusstlosigkeit abdriftete, spürte er noch wie wohltuend die Hitze des wärmeren Körpers, der ihn hielt, seine Haut zu durchdringen begann und dann drückte er seinen Kopf an die warme Brust und ließ sich von der Müdigkeit davontragen.

 

Spock verdrängte all die in ihm aufwallenden Gefühle, die der Anblick dieses Mannes in seinen Armen verursachte, für spätere Meditation in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstsein, bevor er mit der Last in seinen Armen auf den Vorsprung hinaus trat, auf dem er vorhin gelandet war. McCoys sorgenvolles Gesicht konnte er immer noch gegen den hellen Himmel erkennen und als die Veränderung von erleichtert in schmerzlich für den Captain mitleidend im Gesicht des Arztes sah, bemerkte er erst jetzt, dass während er mit Jim gesprochen hatte, der Doktor einige Male in den Spalt hinuntergerufen hatte. Sein Gehirn hatte die Stimme einfach herausgefiltert um sich mit voller Aufmerksamkeit auf den Captain konzentrieren zu können.  
„Geben Sie Mr. Scott meine Koordinaten durch und beamen auch Sie auf die Enterprise. Der Captain braucht medizinische Versorgung!“ rief Spock hinauf, denn der bewusstlose Mann in seinen Armen beantwortet alle anderen Fragen.  
Sofort verschwand des Doktors Kopf hinter der Felskante und Spock konnte undeutlich die Worte seines Gespräches ausmachen. Wenn die Zeit drängte, vor allem wenn es um Jim ging, konnte McCoy eine außerordentlich disziplinierte und in seinen Präferenzen logische Handlungsweise an den Tag legen. Kaum hatte der Vulkanier den Gedanken abgeschlossen, konnte er nicht anders, als mit einem sanften Blick in das reglose Gesicht auf seiner Brust zu sehen: Jim brachte wohl in jedem das Beste hervor.  
Und dann umgab ihn das Licht des Transporters und keinen Augenblick später fand er sich im Transporterraum wieder. McCoy, der neben ihm materialisierte, begann sofort seinen Scanner über den Captain zu halten. Er war unterkühlt, doch das Zittern, mit dem seine Muskeln versuchten einen letzten Rest von Wärme aufzubauen, sprach nur für eine milde Hypothermie.  
Ein vollständiges Notversorgungs-Team kam in diesem Moment mit einer Anti-Schwerkraft-Trage in den Raum gestürmt und etwas widerwillig musste Spock Jim aus seinen Armen dem Fachpersonal übergeben. Nicht McCoys Phaser-Blicke, und nicht die Tatsache, dass Jim in den besten Händen der Föderation war, konnten ihn jedoch davon abhalten der Gruppe um den Verletzten auf die Krankenstation zu folgen. Als McCoy ihm den Weg zu Operationssaal versperrte mit den Worten: „Ich werde seine Beine richten Spock, da können sie nicht mit rein!“, nickte der Vulkanier und ließ sich mit ruhigen Bewegungen auf einen Stuhl vor der Schleuse in den sterilen Bereich nieder.  
Kopfschüttelnd ging der Doktor an seine Arbeit und er war nicht erstaunt, als er nach dem wirklich nur kleinen operativen Eingriff, in dem er die Knochensplitter zur ursprünglichen Form des Knochens zusammengesetzt hatte und die gerissenen Sehnen am ausgerenkten Knie ersetzt hatte, den Ersten Offizier noch immer in der Pose, in der er ihn verlassen hatte, auf demselben Stuhl sitzen sah.  
„Doktor.“ grüßte ihn der Vulkanier, doch dieses eine Wort aus seinem Mund enthielt mehr als nur das Zur-Kenntnis-Nehmen der Anwesenheit des Arztes. McCoy wusste das, genauso gut wie Spock, und mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzer sagte er: „Er ist immer noch unterkühlt, den Bruch habe ich gerichtet, sein Knie wird einige Tage brauchen, vor allem wird er erst wieder lernen müssen die neu eingebrachten Sehnen zu benutzen.“  
„Das sind erfreuliche Nachrichten.“ erkannte der Erste Offizier mit einem milden Ton an, der gleichzeitig eine tiefe Dankbarkeit gegenüber dem Doktor ausdrückte. Solche Tage wie dieser waren die einzigen an denen die beiden nicht in ihre Streitgespräche verfielen.  
Müde lächelnd, sah der Mensch den Vulkanier wissend an. „Wir beide haben einiges gemeinsam!“ murmelte er. Allerdings sah er Spocks zustimmenden Blick nicht mehr, da sich in diesem Moment die Tür hinter ihm öffnete und sein Team den immer noch sedierten Captain herausrollte, um ihn in den Erholungsbereich zu verlegen.  
„Da ist er ja!“ grummelte McCoy und folgte Anweisungen gebend seine Mitarbeitern. „Ihr müsst das Bein richtig lagern. - Nein nicht so! - Wollt ihr, dass seine Gelenkkapsel verklebt? - Lasst mich das machen!“ und alles war wieder beim Alten. Die Krankenschwestern wussten, dass es nicht ratsam war, dem Chefarzt in den Weg zu kommen, wenn es um den Captain ging und Spock fand die Schimpftiraden auf eine merkwürdige Art beruhigend. Wenn McCoy schimpfte, war Jim außer Gefahr.  
Spock trat auch an das Lager des reglosen Mannes, der nicht nur die Enterprise kommandierte sondern auch die vollste Loyalität des Vulkaniers hatte, vielleicht … sicher sogar mehr, wenn Spock an die jetzt deutlich präsente Verbindung in seinem Geist dachte. Sein Blick verweilte auf dem Gesicht, dessen letzte bewusste Regung ein Verzerren vor Schmerzen gewesen war und dass trotzdem bei Spocks Erscheinen versucht hatte zu Lächeln. Jim... Jim war schon immer anders gewesen. Hätte Spock, wenn er keinen Anteil vulkanischen Blutes in sich trüge, sich jetzt an diesen Bettrand gesetzt und die Hand des anderen Mannes gehalten? Er wusste es nicht, was er nur wusste, war, dass ein Teil seiner Selbst sich danach sehnte. Etwas drängte ihn, Jims Leiden zu erleichtern, auch wenn der Captain bewusstlos war und der Kontakt der Hände kaum die Schmerzen lindern würde.  
McCoys seufzen und darauf folgendes Schimpfen riss ihn aus seinen ungewöhnlichen Gedanken: „Jim, zum Teufel! Was hast du wieder gemacht? Du warst auf einem tropisch warmen Fleck Erde und bist selbst kalt wie ein Laubfrosch im Winter!“ Seine Stimme war fest, doch trotzdem hörte der Halbvulkanier die Sorge aus ihr. Sorge um einen Freund, den er fürchtete irgendwann einmal verlieren zu müssen und nichts dagegen tun zu können.  
Doch heute war nicht dieser Tag. Das Leben auf der Enterprise würde so weitergehen wie zuvor und um das dem Doktor in Erinnerung zu rufen, antwortete Spock mit für manche leicht abschätzig klingender Stimme: „Doktor, Sie als Mann der Medizin sollten wissen, dass die Körpertemperatur eines Laubfrosches, welcher zu den wechselwarmen Amphibiae gehört, im Winter aufgrund seines Glycerin-haltigen Blutes unter den Gefrierpunkt sinken kann. Die Körpertemperatur des Captains jedoch liegt erfreulicherweise, wie Ihnen ihr Scanner sicher verraten wird, mit 32,4 Grad signifikant über solchen Werten!“  
„Pah!“ der Doktor schnaubte, doch ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich auf sein markantes Gesicht. Ein Hypospray entleerte er zischend in Jims Arm und wedelte dann damit in Spocks Richtung in der Luft umher. „Passen sie auf, sonst gebe ich ihnen auch so eine Spritze wie dem Captain und mit dem Muntermacher hier drin würden sie herumspringen wie eine Katze unter Strom.“  
Spock, ungerührt und mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, erwiderte jedoch nur: „Ich wüsste es nicht mit meiner Moral zu vereinbaren Ihre Angaben über eine elektrisierte Katze durch ein Experiment zu bestätigen.“  
Der Doktor hatte bereits natürlich schon einen weiteren bissigen Kommentar auf der Zunge, doch ein leises Lachen von dem Bett, um das sie standen, ließ ihm die Worte ihm Hals stecken bleiben.  
„Hmhmhm!“ Der Captain hatte seine Augen geöffnet und als er die Decke der Krankenstation gesehen hatte, wollte seine Laune schon in den Tiefsten Keller sinken, doch dann hatte er seine beiden Freunde sich necken hören – Er nannte es Necken auch wenn den beiden Personen, die es betraf, wohl bei dem Wort ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen wäre. - und sobald Pilles südländischer Akzent und Spocks trockene Antworten zu ihm durchgedrungen waren, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
„Jim!“ hörte er seinen Namen erfreut von McCoys Lippen und Spock sagte zwar weniger offensichtlich, aber dennoch nicht mit weniger Emotionen hinter seinem Wort: „Captain!“  
„Wisst ihr was, ihr beiden?“ begann Jim, bevor er noch breiter zu lächeln begann. Er fühlte sich … gut, ohne Schmerzen, einfach gut … Doch er musste ja seinen Satz beenden. „Ich liebe euch beide.“  
Die Augen des Doktors wurden weit und Spock spannte seine Muskeln ein wenig stärker an.  
Verstanden sie nicht, was er sagen wollte? „Ich liebe euch vielleicht beide auf eine andere Weise, aber doch liebe ich euch. Ihr seid meine besten Freunde. Pille du bist mein Bruder, und Spock, dich würde ich sofort heiraten, wenn du es nur auch wolltest.“  
Was hatte er nur gesagt, was war daran so besonders gewesen? Es war sein voller Ernst gewesen, sahen die beiden das nicht? Aber das Gesicht des Vulkaniers nahm eine interessante grünliche Färbung an und der gute Doktor brach in ein prustendes Lachen aus, sodass Chapel aus dem Nebenzimmer einen besorgen Blick in die Krankenstation warf, sich jedoch wieder zurückzog, als sie sah, dass kein Notfall vorlag.  
„Ohh mein Gott Jim!“ brachte der lachende Mann schließlich heraus, als er Freudentränen von seinem Gesicht wischte. Ein Seitenblick auf den sichtlich etwas peinlich berührten und mit sich selbst kämpfenden Halb-Vulkanier löste nur einen zweiten Lachkrampf bei ihm aus, doch schließlich hatte er sich genug beruhigt um schnell die Krankenstation abzusuchen, in der glücklicherweise zur Zeit kein andere Patient war, der das Gespräch hätte verfolgen können.  
„Das ist meine Spezialmischung aus Sedierung und Muntermacher, Jim.“ Er lachte wieder und schlug dem immer noch verdächtig grünen Spock munter auf die Schultern. „Hoffe mal, er liebt uns nachdem er ausgeschlafen hat immer noch, nicht wahr?“  
Verdutzte dunkle Augen sahen ihn an und das war wohl das erste Mal, dass er Spock sprachlos sah. So sehr er diesen Anblick genoss, wendete er sich doch wieder seinem immer noch glücklich lächelnden Patienten zu. Was waren die beiden befehlshabenden Offiziere doch in ihrer Arbeit für die Föderation so gut und in diesem einen Aspekt so dumm.  
„Schlaf jetzt, Jim.“ brachte er ohne gleich wieder zu lachen heraus. „Wir werden beide nicht weit sein, wenn du aufwachst.“  
„Das ist gut!“ sagte der Captain mit einem weiteren verweilenden Blick auf dem Vulkanier, schloss die Augen und schien bald in einen erholsamen Schlaf zu sinken. „Ich sollte mein Wundermittel vielleicht öfters anwenden, wenn er dann so brav ist.“ murmelte McCoy, allerdings nicht leise genug um überhört zu werden. „Was meinen Sie Spock, wollen Sie auch eine Dosis?“  
Aber der Vulkanier antwortete darauf nicht. Er sah mit einem Blick, den McCoy noch nie an dem kontrollierten, disziplinierten Mann gesehen hatte auf seinen befehlshabenden Offizier hinunter. „Doktor, … das was der Captain gesagt hat, …“  
„Da bin ich der falsche Ansprechpartner.“ erwiderte McCoy mit einem wohlgemeinten Lächeln und ohne einen Anflug seines gewöhnlichen Hohns in der Stimme. „Aber wenn Jim aufwacht, wird er wieder einen klaren Geist haben und ich bezweifle, dass er dann etwas anderes sagen wird.“  
Kurz wanderte eine Welle unterschiedlicher Emotionen durch Spocks Gesicht, bevor es wieder sachgemäß vulkanisch wurde. „Meinen Sie?“  
War das Hoffnung, die der Doktor in diesen beiden Worten hörte? Lächelnd zog er in einer Imitation des Vulkaniers seine eine Augenbraune in die Höhe und nickte vielsagend. „Ich habe noch Anderes zu tun, als hier nett mit ihnen zu plaudern.“ meinte er mit einem eindeutigen Blick auf den Stuhl an Jims Kopfende. „Sie würden mir Arbeit abnehmen, wenn Sie an Jims Seite bleiben, bis er aufwacht und mich dann in angebrachter Zeit verständigen.“  
Er bekam kein Lächeln, kein „Dankeschön“ von seinem Vulkanischen Freund, doch Spock senkte den Kopf und meinte mit ruhiger Stimme, seine Augen wieder fixierend. „Es ist logisch sich die Arbeit zu teilen!“ Und das war, wie der Doktor wusste, mehr wert als jegliche üblichen Floskeln. Mit einem weiteren prüfenden Blick auf den Captain drehte er sich ohne noch etwas zu sagen um und verschwand in sein Büro. Hinter sich hörte er noch wie der Vulkanier den Stuhl näher ans Bett zog um Wache zu halten.

****

Noch bevor Jim die Augen öffnete, wusste er, dass etwas nicht richtig war. Er hätte in einem gemütlichen Bett mit dem Rauschen des Meeres aufwachen sollen, Spock im Nebenzimmer, doch das hier, das war … Und da fiel es ihm wieder ein. Sein Sturz und dann Warten, Warten, Warten in Kälte, Warten auf Stein.  
Helles Licht drang durch seine immer noch geschlossenen Augenlider. Spock musste ihn gefunden haben. Spock! Er war sich sicher, dass der Vulkanier in seiner Nähe war, er konnte es spüren! Eine wärmende Präsenz, ein... Er öffnete die Augen ohne länger über sein intuitives Wissen nachzudenken und tatsächlich sah er im Augenwinkel das vertraute Wissenschaftsblau! - Nicht das es ihn überraschte. Er hatte es gewusst.  
„Spock!“ Wie eine dritte Person im Raum hörte er seine heisere Stimme.  
„Jim!“ kam sofort die Antwort seines stets wachsamen Ersten Offiziers. Und es war 'Jim', sein Name, den der Vulkanier genannt hatte: Nicht 'Captain', nicht 'Sir'! Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich bei dem Klang der tiefen Stimme in seinem Körper aus und fast konnte er vergessen, dass er in der Krankenstation war, aber nur fast.  
Sich räuspernd richtete er sich ein wenig im Bett auf, wobei er mit einem Schmunzeln sah, dass Spock sich zurückhalten musste ihn nicht zur Genesung daran zu hindern. „Wie lange bin ich schon hier?“  
„Es sind 12,74 Stunden vergangen, seit Mr. Scott sie auf die Enterprise gebeamt hat.“ antwortete der Vulkanier präzise wie gewohnt und doch spürte Jim eine ungewohnte Unruhe von seinem Freund ausgehen.  
„Gab es noch weitere Zwischenfälle?“ Vielleicht war das der Grund für Spocks unvulkanische Rastlosigkeit.  
„Nein!“ erleichtert lächelte Jim ein wenig, dann sah er an sich hinunter: Seine beiden Beine steckten in einer Schiene. „Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast, Spock!“ meinte er schließlich leise und konnte ein wohlwollendes Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, als er sah, wie der Vulkanier erst nach passenden, aber nicht zu emotionalen Worten suchte und sich dann auf ein leichtes Senken des Kopfes beschränkte.  
Er beschloss seinen vulkanischen Freund nicht länger mit Sentimentalitäten zu belästigen und fragte stattdessen. „Was hat Pille gesagt? Darf ich gehen, oder will er mich noch weiter hier quälen?“  
Das bekannte Thema hatte den gewünschten Zweck, denn mit ihm schien ein Teil von Spocks Anspannung abzufallen und er zeigte sogar sein einziges Lächeln, das sich nur in den kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen ausdrückte. „Des Doktors Untersuchungen können tatsächlich oft unangenehm sein. Er forderte von mir ihn zu unterrichten, wenn sie aufgewacht sind. Er möchte sich wohl ein eigenes Bild machen, bevor er sie entlässt.“  
„Tja, das ist Pille!“ seufze Jim, doch eigentlich machte es ihm gerade gar nichts aus hier zu liegen, wenn Spock da war, wenn er aufwachte. „Vielleicht sollte ich die Untersuchung schnell hinter mich bringen. Was meinst du?“ „Ich werde den guten Doktor informieren.“ stimmte Spock ihm zu, erhob sich mit fließenden Bewegungen und verschwand, Jims Blick angenehm in seinem Rücken spürend in Richtung von McCoys Büro.

****

Der Doktor schrieb gerade energisch an einem Bericht und er war deutlich nicht begeistert diese Arbeit tun zu müssen. Als er Spock sah, warf er sein Pad etwas fester, als unbedingt nötig auf den Tisch.  
„Verdammt, ich bin Doktor und kein Sekretär!“ Dann jedoch dachte er an Jims Worte zuvor und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Na, Spock, was macht unser lieblicher Patient?“ Dabei betonte er das Wort lieblich, doch Spock senkte darauf nur den Blick. Er hatte also nicht mit Jim darüber gesprochen. Was musste den beiden noch passieren, bis sie es endlich verstanden. McCoy schüttelte den Kopf, was Spock jedoch nicht zu beachten schien.  
„Er ist aufgewacht und die Wirkung der Mittel hat nachgelassen. Er scheint sich jedoch nicht an seinen Zustand nach der Operation zu erinnern.“  
Ahh, das war es also! „Keine Sorge Spock! Vielleicht erinnert er sich später. Wie auch immer. Ich werde Ihnen keine Vorschriften machen, aber mein ärztlicher Rat in dieser Sache lautet sich auszusprechen!“  
Der Vulkanier legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. „Das wäre der logische Pfad der Dinge und doch...“  
„Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist!“ gab der Doktor zu. „Doch ich denke, dass es die Sache wert ist.“  
„Wie können Sie so sicher sein?“ Es war deutlich wie das Gehirn des Vulkaniers, das mit Leichtigkeit mehrere Rechnungen gleichzeitig löste, auf Hochtouren lief.  
„Intuition!“ antwortete der Doktor leise lächelnd, erhob sich und ging um den Tisch herum auf den Ausgang zu. Dabei schulte er seine Gesichtszüge, soweit das möglich war und meinte: „Ich werde ihn untersuchen und dann gehört er ganz Ihnen. Machen Sie etwas draus.“  
Ein verdutzter Wissenschaftsoffizier – soweit Vulkanier verdutzt sein können – blieb in dem Büro zurück, bis McCoys fröhliche Stimme zu ihm zurück rief: „Kommen sie Spock. Sie könnten hier ein wenig helfen.“ Die Bitte des Doktors abzuschlagen wäre Spock unmöglich gewesen, auch wenn er tief durchatmen musste und seine ganze Aufmerksam auf seine Schilde richten, bevor er sich traute Jim wieder unter die Augen zu treten, ohne dass der Captain merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
McCoy wusste das genauso gut, wie der Vulkanier selbst und es bereitete dem Doktor eine diebische Freude seinen vulkanischen Freund zu beobachten, der, etwas steifer als sonst, wieder neben Jims Bett trat. „Na, Jim! Wie fühlen wir uns heute?“ grinste der Doktor, worauf er nur einen gespielt vernichtenden Blick des Captains erntete.  
„Manchmal,“ sagte der befehlshabende Offizier, „Habe ich das Gefühl, du freust dich wirklich, wenn ich leiden muss, weil du dann endlich einen Grund hast mich hier festzuhalten.“  
„Ach, Ach, Jim!“ tadelte der Doktor mit einem Grinsen. „Vorhin warst du aber noch anderer Meinung über mich.“ und schnell fügte er hinzu, damit Jim nicht gleich ausführlich erklärt haben wollte, was vorgefallen war – was äußerst unfair Spock gegenüber gewesen wäre. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich noch ein paar Stunden betäuben und nächstes Mal, wenn du ein verrenktes Knie und einen gebrochenen Femur hast, dann schicke ich dich mit einer Zeitmaschine ins frühe 21. Jahrhundert zurück – da lernst du dann zu schätzen was für ein Doktor ich bin.“ er warf einen Seitenblick auf Spock. „Sie helfen mir doch sicher dabei, Mr. Spock?“ und das rief den Vulkanier endlich richtig in die physikalische Welt zurück:  
„Ich fürchte Doktor, dass derartige Maßnahmen nicht im Sinne der Menschenrechte sind. Außerdem stellt die Föderation keine Gelder für allein emotional begründete Taten zur Verfügung.“  
„Nun, das ist schade, finden Sie nicht?“ antwortete der Doktor schlagfertig, aber der Captain schritt ein, bevor Spock etwas erwidern konnte.  
„Nein, das ist nicht schade, Pille. Langsam frage ich mich, ob es nicht sicherer wäre, wenn Spock mich behandeln würde.“  
„So?“ McCoys Augenbraue machte denen des Vulkaniers Konkurrenz. „Nur leider bin ich der Chefarzt dieses Schiffes, und ich bestimme wer wen und wann behandelt. Du wirst mit mir vorlieb nehmen müssen.“ seine Stimme klang tatsächlich etwas gekränkt und Jim tat es ein wenig leid. Er hatte den Doktor, der ihn wieder zusammengeflickt hatte, gleich mit einer Beleidigung begrüßt, seinen Bruder. - Wo kam dieser Gedanke jetzt her? Aber wenn Jim genauer nachdachte war McCoy genau das für ihn: Ein älterer Bruder, den er in Sam nur teilweise hatte. - Also hörte er auf mit den Sticheleien und deutete an sich hinunter.  
„Nun gut, Pille. Wie sieht deine Prognose aus?“  
„Schlecht Captain!“ brummelte der Doktor trotzdem noch zurück, bevor er noch einmal auf seinen Scanner sah und dann den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich möchte erst einmal sehen, wie du dein Knie bewegen kannst. Dein Oberschenkelknochen ist geflickt und trägt dein Gewicht, wenn du dich in den nächsten Tagen nicht schwer belastest.“ Jim erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern erwartete einfach weitere Instruktionen. „Also“ fuhr da der Doktor auch schon fort. „Ich mache die Schienen ab,“ und er sprach weiter während er sich an den Materialien zu schaffen machte, die Jims Beine umgaben. „und jetzt beuge dein linkes Knie so weit wie schmerzfrei möglich!“ Der Captain kam der Aufforderung nach, bis sich unwillkürlich von einem stechenden Schmerz verzerrt seine Gesichtszüge verzogen.  
Nach einigen weiteren Übungen, die McCoy mit Adleraugen überwachte und bei denen Spock – vor allem bei solchen, die erforderten, dass Jim aufstand und einige Schritte zur Demonstration ging – wie ein Bodyguard immer in seiner Nähe stand, wurde er für fit genug erklärt um in sein Quartier zurückzukehren, bekam jedoch noch zwei Tage Urlaub verschrieben.

***

„Das lief doch gar nicht mal schlecht!“ meinte der Captain, als er mit Spock, einen Schritt hinter ihm, die Krankenstation verließ.  
„Ja, Captain. Auch wenn der Schein andere Schlüsse nahe legt sind des Doktors medizinische Verordnungen stets berechtigt.“  
„Das sagst du nur, weil du heute nicht sein Opfer bist!“ warf Jim grinsend zu seinem Freund zurück, der deutlich langsamer ging als sonst, um seinen Captain nicht zu bedrängen. Jim war zwar in sein Quartier entlassen worden, was allerdings noch lange nicht bedeutet, dass er nicht noch wackelig auf seinem Knie stand und sich fühlte als habe er in einem tagelangen Schlaf gelegen und seine Muskeln wären atrophiert.  
Spock schenkte dem Kommentar nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue und selbst in dieser so vertrauten Geste, sah Jim, dass etwas nicht war, wie vor seinem Unfall. Etwas war passiert, doch Spock schien keine Anstalten machen zu wollen darüber zu reden, - oder war es einfach nur Erschöpfung? Er wusste, wie er sich fühlte, wenn der Vulkanier auf der Krankenstation lag! - Gut bei Spock war es nicht das gleiche. Er liebte ihn nicht! - Aber selbst ein Vulkanier musste sich um einen Freund sorgen.  
Diese Gedankengänge bewogen Jim dazu das Thema nicht zwingend anzuschneiden, als er mit einem tiefen Atemzug endlich in sein vertrautes Quartier trat. Die Crewmitglieder, denen sie auf dem Weg begegnet waren, hatte er anfangs freundlich begrüßt, ihnen dann nur noch zugenickt, denn es war erstaunlich, wie sehr ihn die kurze Strecke in den Turbolift und dann den Gang entlang in sein Quartier ermüdete. Spocks Präsenz in seinem Rücken war mit seiner eigenen schwindenden Kraft immer stärker geworden, doch jetzt blieb der Vulkanier etwas steif neben dem Tisch stehen, während Jim sich mit einem Seufzen auf das Sofa fallen ließ.  
„Ohh, Ich fühl mich alt!“ Dann versuchte er die Müdigkeit auf seinem Gesicht mit einem Grinsen wegzuwischen und fügte hinzu. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie unten auf dem Planeten nicht irgend eine Art schädlicher Strahlung detektiert haben, Mr. Spock?“ „Durchaus!“ bestätigte der Erste Offizier seine Ergebnisse über die lebensfreundliche Atmosphäre des Planeten, indem er begann die natürlich korrekten Messwerte der ausschlaggebenden Parameter vorzutragen.  
Nach Strahlungswerten, gefolgt von drei prozentualen Gasanteilen unterbrach Jim ihn mit einer kapitulierend erhobenen Hand. „Ich glaube dir, ich glaube dir. Aber dann schien ihm etwas anderes in den Sinn zu kommen und er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er beschloss die Frage doch zu stellen, obwohl es eine nichtige Sache war. „Weißt du, was Pille damit gemeint hat, dass ich vorhin noch anderer Meinung über ihn gewesen wäre? Ich war doch nicht wach, seit du mich in der Höhle gefunden hast.“  
Sofort versteifte sich die Haltung des Vulkaniers noch ein wenig und er schien Jims direkten Blick zu meiden. Als der Captain jedoch nicht weiter sprach und sie eine schon etwas zu lange Pause ausbreitete, antwortete der Erste Offizier, auch wenn er sich, wo er so kurz vor der Konfrontation der Frage stand, nicht bereit dazu fühlte. „Sie haben ihm gesagt, Sie liebten ihn wie einen Bruder.“ brachte er schließlich heraus ohne den zweiten Teil des Bekenntnisses des Captains zu erwähnen. Denn was war es, was er selbst wollte? - Wollte er, dass die Worte des Captains von Herzen kamen, war das überhaupt möglich? - Die Verbindung in seinem Geist, die er seit jenen Stunden auf dem Planeten wie eine beruhigende Musik in den Tiefen seines Seins hörte, sprach ihre eigene Sprache.  
„Hmm,“ lachte der Captain auf und riss ihn aus seinem Nachsinnen. „Das hat er verdient für all die Spritzen, die er mir aufgezwungen hat.“  
„Dann waren es die Medikamente, die in diesem Moment aus Ihnen gesprochen haben?“ fragte Spock vorsichtig, selbst nicht wissend ob er die Antwort hören wollte und immer noch einen Punkt hinter dem Captain fixierend.  
„Nun,“ ein Schulterzucken war die Antwort, die Spocks unterdrückte Hoffnung sinken ließ. „Ich schätze, ich hätte es ihm sonst nicht ins Gesicht gesagt.“  
\- Das konnte zweierlei bedeuten. Entweder, dass er es nicht fühlte und deshalb sonst nicht gesagt hätte oder, dass er es zwar fühlte, aber sonst nicht so offen ausgedrückt hätte. Spock konnte nicht mit der Ungewissheit leben. „Meinen Sie, dass Sie ihn nicht als Bruder betrachten und es deshalb nicht gesagt hätten, oder dass...“  
„Nein,“ unterbrach ihn Jim da. „Ich empfinde es schon so, aber du solltest doch am ehesten wissen, wie selten solche Gefühle ausgedrückt werden.“  
„Natürlich.“ beeilte sich Spock zu sagen, doch sein rasender Herzschlag betrog seine äußere Kälte. „Ich...“ Er stockte, als er in die jetzt beobachtenden Augen des Captains sah, der sicher ahnte, dass das nicht das Ende der Geschichte war.  
„Was ist Spock?“ fragte der blonde Mann da auch schon und dann schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen und seine Augen verengten sich erst ein wenig. „Das ist nicht alles, was ich gesagt habe, oder? Spock?“ Der Vulkanier kämpfte mit sich selbst und der Antwort, bis Jim weiter drängte. „Was immer es war, Spock, sag es mir, dass ich...“  
Dann wurden seine Augen weit vor Schreck, als die Erinnerung an die wenigen Minuten wie ein Hagelschlag auf ihn einprasselten. ...  
Ohh Gott, er hatte Spock gesagt, dass er ihn heiraten wolle, hei-ra-ten!!! Da konnte er ja genauso gut ohne das Wissen seines Ersten Offiziers vor den Ältestenrat auf dem Vulkan treten und seine unsterbliche Liebe erklären! Oh Nein! Und das ganze Verhalten Spocks ließ den leichten Schluss zu, dass der Vulkanier nichts dergleichen erwiderte und seine Gefühle für den privaten Mann nur unangenehm waren.  
„Ohh Spock!“ brachte er leise heraus und schüttelte gleichzeitig verzweifelt und um Vergebung bittend mit dem Kopf, bevor er sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. „Es tut mir so leid! Ich hab gesagt, dass ich dich heiraten möchte, ich...“  
„Ja!“ war Spocks leise Antwort und in Jim stieg die Übelkeit hoch: aus Angst vor Zurückweisung, Angst vor einem Antrag auf Versetzung. Horrorszenarien jagten ihm durch den Kopf und er merkte wie der Brechreiz immer stärker wurde, auch wenn sein Magen sicher leer war. Ohne dem Vulkanier noch einmal in die Augen zu sehen stürzte er ins Bad, nur um sich im letzten Moment über die Toilette zu knien, bevor trockenes Würgen seinen Körper schüttelte.  
Wieso schaffte er es immer wieder? Immer wieder das kaputt zu machen, was ihm am wichtigsten war. Noch einmal zwang ihn die Übelkeit sich vornüber zu beugen, doch dann spürte er eine warme Hand auf der Schulter. „Jim!“  
Es war zu viel, einfach zu viel! „Spock,“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, sich erst jetzt umdrehend, ganz ungeachtet der Tränen, die seine Augenwinkel verlassen hatten. Er fixierte Spocks dunkle Augen, während er mit rauer Stimme herausbrachte: „Meine Worte müssen nichts bedeuten. Niemals hätte ich dir die Bürde meiner Gefühle auferlegt, wenn ich bei Verstand gewesen wäre, Spock. Ich kenne dich … Wenn wir einfach Freunde bleiben könnten, wenn du das Schiff nicht verlassen würdest hätte ich alles, was ich mir wünschen kann. … Ich....“ Doch dann ließ Spocks kaum merkliches Schütteln mit dem Kopf die letzten Worte in seinem Hals ersterben. Schüttelte er den Kopf, weil er nicht bleiben konnte? - Jims Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. In diesem Moment hatte er mehr Angst, als wenn er einer Flotte von Klingonen die Stirn bot, er hatte mehr Angst Spock zu verlieren, als vor seinem eigenen Tod.  
Aber der Vulkanier löste seine Hand von der Schulter des Captains und hob sie vorsichtig zum Gesicht des kleineren Mannes empor. Wie ein Flüstern strich er über die Nervendruckpunkte an Schläfe, Wange und Unterkiefer und wäre Jim nicht erstarrt gewesen von all seinen Gefühlen, hätte er wohl dem Drang nicht widerstehen können sich in diese weiche Berührung zu lehnen.  
„Nein.“ sprach der Vulkanier jetzt mit sanfter tiefer Stimme. Er tat das, was er von eben jenem Mann gelernt hatte, der jetzt seiner Ehrlichkeit bedurfte: Er hörte auf sein Herz. „Deine Worte sind nie bedeutungslos. War das, was du in der Krankenstation gesagt hast wirklich Ausdruck deiner Gefühle?“  
Dunkle Augen fixierten den Captain und er konnte nur schlucken, nicken und dann ein müdes „Ja.“ antworten.  
Gegen all seine Erwartungen, gegen all seine Ängste jedoch wurde das Gesicht des Halbvulkaniers über ihm weicher. Spock war immer noch angespannt, doch er schien zufrieden mit der Antwort. Tief sah er in Jims braune Augen und noch vor seinen Worten, beruhigte sich Jims Herzschlag ein wenig.  
„Wisse dies, Jim, niemals könnte ich dich verlassen. Ich weiß nicht, ob das was ich für dich empfinde Liebe ist, Jim, denn ich habe dieses Gefühl noch nie zugelassen, und doch habe ich auf dem Planeten festgestellt, dass ich ein Leben ohne dich nicht will, Jim. Selbst als ich noch nicht daran glaubte hat mein Geist nach deinem gesucht und ich habe deinen Hilferuf letztendlich gehört. Unsere Wesen sind so kompatibel, dass sich eine telepathische Verbindung ohne aktives Zutun zwischen uns gebildet hat. Niemals, Jim, könnte ich dieses Geschenk, dass du mir durch deine Anwesenheit, deine Freundschaft gegeben hast aufgeben, niemals.“  
Einen Augenblick starrte der Captain nur auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann über sich, bevor seine Worte in ihn eindrangen, sich einen Weg durch all seine Ängste, besser gesagt seine einzige große Angst gebahnt hatten. „Du... Ich liebe dich, aber ich verlange nicht, dass du das erwiderst.“  
„Das weiß ich, Jim.“ antwortet der Vulkanier ruhig, doch noch viel versichernder, als seine Worte war seine eine Hand, die wieder die Schulter des Captains stützte. „Unsere Verbindung ist einzigartig und wir werden gemeinsam herausfinden müssen, ob es Liebe ist, doch jetzt ist deine Genesung vorrangig.“  
Der Captain nickte, nicht wissend, ob er die Tränen in seinen Augen fallen lassen sollte oder nicht, ob sie der Erleichterung entsprangen oder insgesamt der Emotionalität der Situation, oder ob das Lächeln, dass jetzt seine Lippen zierte das wichtigste seiner Gefühle ausdrückte.  
Er spülte das Wenige, das sein Magen hergegeben hatte hinunter und richtete sich mit plötzlich sehr müden Gliedern auf. Mit einem dankbaren Blick auf den Vulkanier, der einfach nur eine stabilisierende Präsenz im Raum bildete, schlurfte er zum Waschbecken hinüber und wusch Mund, Gesicht und Hände.  
Zurück im Aufenthaltsbereich seines Quartiers, steuerte Spock ihn auf die Couch zurück, trat dann schweigend an den Replikator und brachte eine frische, dampfende Tasse Tee herüber. Als Jim sie Spocks Blick ausweichend annahm, hätte der Vulkanier am liebsten geseufzt. „Jim, es ist in Ordnung... wenn es dir lieber ist, können wir es auch jetzt klären. Ich könnte dir durch eine Gedankenverschmelzung zeigen, was ich … fühle.“ Hoffende Augen sahen endlich zu ihm hoch. „Vielleicht würde dich das überzeugen, dass dein Geständnis mir nicht im Geringsten unwillkommen ist.“  
Und diese Worte vermochten es wieder Jims spezielles Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern. „Oh Spock! Du musst das nicht tun. Ich weiß wie viel Überwindung es dich immer kostet im Rahmen der Mission deine Fähigkeiten anzuwenden.“  
Da jedoch schüttelte der Vulkanier fast mit einem Lächeln den Kopf. „Das ist etwas anderes, Jim. Die Gedankenverschmelzung ist eine sehr private Angelegenheit, weil ich immer ein Teil meiner Selbst dabei preisgeben muss, doch mit dir ist das keine Bürde sondern eine Freunde. Jim, du kennst mich wie niemand sonst und mit Freuden zeige ich dir jene Facetten, die dir noch nicht bewusst sind.“  
Ein liebevolles Lächeln, das der Captains schon so oft hatte zeigen wollen, es jedoch nie vermochte, erhellte das Gesicht des blonden Mannes. „Auch ich habe es immer genossen. Jedes einzige Mal, wenn du die Gedankenverschmelzung im Rahmen von Missionen initiiert hast, habe ich das Ende nur unwillig angenommen.“  
„So erging es mir auch, -“ Spock hob demonstrativ seine Hand in Richtung Jims Gesicht „dann, wenn du erlaubst?“ und bekam von Jim sofort eine freudig positive Antwort. „Natürlich Spock, immer!“  
Der Erste Offizier nahm neben dem Captain Platz und drehte sich mit überlegten Bewegungen zu ihm.  
In Ruhe suchten sich seine warmen Fingerspitzen ihre Plätze auf Jims Gesicht und mit ihrer ersten Berührung überwusch den Captain eine Welle der Geborgenheit, die ihm keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass was auch immer geschehen würde, gut werden würde.  
Und dann begann er Spocks Präsenz in seinem Inneren und um sich herum zu spüren: Blau, geordnet und schneidend scharf wie der Verstand des Halb-Vulkaniers, zugleich jedoch sanft, unterstützend, versichernd, allumfassend und … ja, … und liebend.

Als sie wenige Minuten später in die physikalische Welt zurückkehrten, waren ihnen beiden neue Augen geöffnet worden: Spock hatte gesehen, dass Jims Gefühle für ihn eine ganz andere Sache waren, wie das, was er manchmal für die ein oder andere Frau empfunden hatte, die ihm beim Landurlaub Gesellschaft geleistet hat. Und Jim, er hatte gesehen, dass Spock, trotz seiner vulkanischen Logik, trotz seiner emotionalen Kontrolle, wohl im Stande war zu lieben, auch wenn er es selbst nicht so bezeichnete.  
Er fühlte sich sicher. Plötzlich wieder müde sackte er seitlich gegen Spock und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Leise seufzend fuhr er mit seiner Hand über den mit Kleidung bedeckten Arm seines vulkanischen Freundes und ohne viele Gedanken darauf zu verschwenden, bot ihm Spock in der traditionellen Geste seines Volkes Zeige und Mittelfinger dar. Der Captain stockte kurz, es war jedoch um sein Glück zu fassen, denn er kannte die Bedeutung dieser Geste wohl. Etwas versessen nach Wissen über das private Volk hatte Jim seit seiner ersten Begegnung mit Spock alle Informationen über Vulkanier aufgesogen wie ein Schwamm. Als Spocks Eltern sich mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger berührt hatten, hatte er Amanda in einer ruhigen Minute danach gefragt und sie hatte ihn mit einem Augenzwinkern über die Sensitivität der Finger eines Vulkaniers und die Berührung, die einem Kuss entsprach, aufgeklärt.  
Spock hatte ihm das angeboten, nicht nur ein Kuss, sondern ein Versprechen, dass für den Vulkanier lebenslang galt und Jim musste nicht mehr überlegen. Er wusste, was er wollte. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Finger über die des Mannes gleiten, den er so sehr liebte, dass es manchmal schmerzte. Ein kribbelndes Gefühl schoss seinen Arm hinauf und verbreitete sich zu einer Wärme, die in all seine Glieder fuhr. Das Lächeln des schwarzhaarigen Mannes neben sich tat sein Übriges um sein Herz vor Freude bersten zu lassen.  
„Spock...“ einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur in die Augen. „Ich möchte dich immer an meiner Seite haben, ob auf der Brücke, in der Freizeit oder in meinem Kopf, Spock, immer und überall.“  
Das prägnante Gesicht über ihm wurde weicher, als Spock seine Stirn gegen Jims drückte und dann die Augen schloss. „Das wirst du, Jim. Soweit es in meiner Macht steht werde ich dich nie verlassen.“ Und endlich wusste der Captain bis tief in sein Herz, dass das wahr war. Er fühlte eine wärmere Hand, sich um die seine schließen und schlang als Antwort seine Arme um den schlanken Körper neben sich.  
Vielleicht würde er einfach nie mehr loslassen. Vielleicht würde er sich für immer hier in Spocks Wärme und Nähe sonnen. Doch dann spürte er das erste Mal, ohne dass sie in direktem telepathischen Kontakt waren, Spocks beruhigende Anwesenheit in seinem Geist und er fühlte, dass auch wenn er auf der Brücke den Vulkanier würde loslassen müssen, er doch nie mehr alleine sein würde.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke für's Lesen. Bitte lasst mich wissen wie euch die Geschichte gefallen hat. Ob gut oder Schlecht: Alle Reviews sind mehr als willkommen.  
> LLAP Arctic14


End file.
